Break the ice
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: A look into what Stefan and Vladimir's time at the Cullens and the feelings that had been burried for so long come into place. Warning slash Vladimir and Stefan
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is Angle here with my first Twilight fic. Honestly, I think Stefan, Vladimir, and some of the other characters were the only good characters. I'm going to downright say it, I don't like Bella or Renesmee, but since the series is actually enjoyable, I won't complain. Not to mention the Volturi is awesome! Anyway, I don't own Twilight and I don't ever want to. If I did...well...lets just say it would be a hell of a lot different. Yeah, the story summary is bad, I know. I fail at summaries.

Pairings: Vladimir & Stefan, others will be mentioned

Warnings for this chapter: None

_Revenge, at first though sweet, bitter ere long back on itself recoils_

_ -John Milton, Paradise lost_

Stefan stared boredly out the window of his home, wondering when his blond companion would return home. _Home._ A deep familiar ache filled up inside him, but he pushed it down. He was Stefan, once one of the mighty rulers of the vampire world, before those Italian bastards ruined it all. If he'd his way now, it would be that the Volturi never took over. He, Vladimir, and the others would still be on their thrones, enjoying their lives to the fullest. Drinking humans, but not pretending to be like them. The Romanian coven were many things, but hypocrits were not one of them.

_Home. _The word rang clear in his mind, one that never really disapeared. He knew Vladimir felt it too sometimes, though, the blond had very different ways of showing it. While Stefan brought it up in a calm matter(most of the time), Vladimir would show it angrily, though keeping it under control. Still, he knew that Vladimir was still hurting just as much as he was, even if he choose not to admit it.

Sometimes, though very rarely, Vladimir would show his anger with violent outbursts; causing Stefan to try to get him under control and remind him of their plan, whispering 'revenge, revenge!' over and over again until Vladimir was back to normal. Thinking of that now, the last outburst Vladimir had was only two hundred years ago. Sighing to himself, Stefan got up and walked over to the door, opening it, and heading out into the chilly Romanian air.

Walking along the countryside, he noticed a jogger running towards him, sweat cascading down her body. He could hear the quick beats of her strong, healthy heart and the sweet scent of fresh blood. Boy, he could almost taste the blood in his mouth right now. Crouching into a hunting position, he quickly sprung and dashed to where she was, feeling as though the minutes were becoming longer and longer by the second. He needed to feed and he was damn well going to feed!

He had almost reached the girl, until another figure blocked his way. Cursing in romanian, he felt irritated by the fact that it was Siobhan, the leader of the Irish coven. Appearing behind her, forming a triangular shape, was her mate Liam, and clan mate Maggie. Stefan leaned back against a tree, his arms crossed and an irritated look on his face. "What do you want Siobhan? You're pretty far from home. Tell me, what are you doing in Romania? Surely you didn't come for a visit."

Siobhan moved some of her black hair over her shoulder. "You haven't heard?"

Stefan snorted. "No, I have not heard. Not all of us have face book, you know. Now answer my question!"

Liam took a protective step forward, but Siobhan held him back with an unreadable face. "The Cullens have commited a crime against the Volturi. The Volturi is coming to America to kill them."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what have they done to piss the Italian scumb off?"

"You don't care about that," Maggie spoke up, her voice like a bell, "You only care about taking down the Volturi. The Cullens mean nothing to you."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the young red headed girl. "Little girls like you should know their place. I was speaking to Siobhan."

"Don't you talk that way to her," Siobhan spoke up, irritation written on her face. "She's right and you know it."

"Whatever."

Maggie glared at the older vampire, her lower lip slightly protruding out. "You don't have to be rude, you know."

"And little girls should only speak when spoken to," A new voice said, the figure appearing beside Stefan. Stefan didn't have to look to know it was Vladimir. Vladimir glared at the Irish, not even bothering to cover up the blood on his shirt or his lips. "Siobhan, Liam, what brings you here? Come to take our territory?"

Siobhan gave a snort of irritation. "How many times do I have to say this? The Cullens did something bad and they claim something different. The Volturi is coming to America to kill them and they are gathering witnesses to help," her eyes flashed with defiance for a second, "I will stand beside my friends and fight. That is our way of thinking."

Vladimir didn't faze at all, he just looked at them. "And what if it turns out they did a crime? How will you react then?"

"Carlisle would never do something against the Volturi," Liam spoke up quietly, his eyes never leaving Siobhan's. "We will know if he is lying or not. Maggie will tell us."

Both Romanians grunted in slight approval, knowing full well that Maggie's gift was highly valuable. Maggie moved her hair back as the wind blew it over her face, not once taking eyes off the Romanians. "You don't care about the Cullens, so why do you care about what we do?"

Stefan glanced at Vladimir, the other doing the same. Stefan ignored Maggie and turned to Siobhan. "If the Cullens were to die, we would not care. They mean nothing to us. We don't care what you do or why you would want to defend criminals."

Siobhan stared at him in disgust. "They're innocent."

"You don't know that."

Maggie stepped forward. "I know that they aren't! The Cullens are the most honest Vampires next to me, Liam, and Siobhan." Her eyes blazed intently, not backing down from the older ones.

Vladimir's lip curled back into a snarl and took a step towards Maggie. Siobhan realized what was going to happen and she and Liam instinctively stood in front of her. Stefan glanced at Vladimir, silently telling him to back down, which he did. Siobhan shook her head at them. "Well, we're going now. I don't want to waste anymore time here. Come with us or not, but remember, next time you two need help, we won't be there."

The three of them took off after that, none of the other two saying a word to the Romanians. Vladimir gave a laugh at that and turned to his companion, a smirk lighting his face. "Well that was.."

"Interesting." Stefan finished and that was all he said. He inhaled the air, the scent of that jogger still fresh in his mind. Vladimir smelt her too, his smirk widening.

"Stefan, what do you think of sharing?"

"Sharing is caring."

Vladimir chortled at this. "Well then, my friend, I smell a human whose blood is the sweetest thing I have smelt all day. Would you like to share her with me?"

"Why I would be glad to."

They both raced off from the place they were standing at, heading north to where the girl was running. Stefan could feel Vladimir beside him, running just as fast as he was, if not faster. They broke out of the clearing, Vladimir acting first and grabbing the girl's shoulder, leaping over her and and slamming her down on the pavement. The girl's eyes were wild with pancic and she struggled, which amused the two vampires.

"Wha... what's going on? Who are you? What do you want? If you want my money you can have it!" She cried, unable to get out of Vladimir's grip. Vladimir just smirked and sat there; he had always liked it when his prey struggled, even more so than Stefan. Vladimir stroked her neck almost lovingly.

"Just be still," he crooned. "This will all be over soon. Stefan, come on over and get a bite. You look thirsty."

"With pleasure." Stefan replied and her grabbed the girl's right shoulder, biting into the crook of her neck and sucking rapidly. Vladimir did the same, sucking just as faster and blood pouring from his lips. The girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped down, dead. They both stood up and Stefan wipped the blood off his lips, feeling slightly less hungry.

He was about to say something about being less hungry, when he froze. Vladimir was just standing there, slowly licking the blood off his chin, his tounge moving slowly and almost sensually. Stefan felt annoyed by the sudden tightness in his pants and turned away from Vladimir to look at the nearby river. Vladimir tilted his head, seeing as his friend was quiet. "Something wrong, Stefan?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I was just..remembering something."

Vladimir nodded and fished through the girl's pockets, looking for anything that might be of value. "You know Stefan, it might be interesting if we go to the Cullens," he began. "I wonder if others will be there."

Stefan just shrugged. "From what Siobhan told us, there will be others moving against the Volturi."

"Perhaps we should go and see for ourselves."

Stefan pondered over this for a moment. This could be the chance to get back at the Volturi, but they wouldn't know unless they went to see themselves. Vladimir grinned ruefully when he fished a watch from her pocket. Stefan knew he would sell it later and get a lot of money to buy things for their home, but he didn't care about that right now. He kicked a rock nearby, lightly biting his nail. "Perhaps Vladimir, you are right."

Vladimir stood up and went over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We should see for ourselves." Vladimir began.

"And join them if they are indeed going against the Volturi."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, not saying anything, but the message was clear. They were going to see the Cullens and they would fight. Vladimir broke the stare and looked at the watch, wondering how much it would go for. "So Stefan, how should we get there. I have never been on a plane before."

"Then let us try this plane. I think it would be a wonderful experience."

"Indeed."

**Please comment guys! Tell me what you think ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I'm glad things went okay in the first chapter. Surprisingly. The Stefan/Vladimir catagory needs more stories! I mean come on, they are very interesting characters, and also, I think they could be mates. They've been with each other for 1500 years! Something was bound to happen. Alas though, those are my thoughts. I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah. Oh and this is in Vladimir's perspective.

**Warnings: None**

_Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot_

_-Exodus 21:24_

**_(Vladimir)_**

"Stefan?"

"Hm?"

"Remember how you said a plane would be a wonderful experience?"

"Yes?"

"You were dead wrong!" Vladimir snarled irritably as he was body scanned. If he had known they would be scanning him for suspicious things, he would have torn the stupid machine right off its hinges and out the glass doors. Stefan gave him a not so sympathetic look that said _"You're the one who sugested a plane."_

God how he hated that decision.

"Relax Vladimir, you'll be fine. You have nothing to hide." Stefan said to him in a reassuring tone. Vladimir growled at him, causing the other to just shrug and look at the people walking around, a hungry look flashing in his eyes. Vladimir felt hungry too, but they had eaten yesterday so they would be fine for now. The woman scanning him stopped and told him he was clear.

Vladimir gave a relieved sigh and went over to Stefan, laying his head on his shoulder. He breathed in Stefan's scent, finding it comforting in a strange way. Stefan smelled of pine and other earthly smells. It made Vladimir feel almost a bit homesick, thinking of their home miles away. Stefan shook his head at his companion. "There now, was that so bad?"

"It was."

Stefan rolled his eyes and removed Vladimir's head from his shoulder, heading to where there plane was. As they were walking, he noticed a man get pulled by the security guards and led to somewhere else. He remembered hearing on the news about people sometimes having to have 'pat downs.' He was glad that did not happen to him. Though, he was pretty sure Stefan would find it pretty amusing. Turning to his companion, he held an impish smirk. "Stefan, if Aro had a pat down." He began.

"He would probably kill the people. And everyone else in the room," Stefan finished, amusement seeping into his voice. "I must feel sorry for that man though."

"Indeed, such a pity."

"Indeed."

Both vampires headed onto the plane, sitting in their seats and closing their eyes. Sitting in the plane was all that bad, it was quiet and somewhat peaceful. Well, was peaceful. A tired looking woman carrying a screaming three year old headed on to the plane, giving the people sitting down an apologetic look. Vladimir's mood went south after that. Stefan opened his eyes and put a hand on Vladimir's. "I know, children are irritating."

Vladimir snorted. "I hate them. Always have."

Stefan gave a laugh. "I do too. Thank god we don't have mates who would want to spend every minute brooding about how they can't have babies."

Vladimir looked slightly horrified at the thought of babies and shook his head. He pondered over what Stefan said and turned to his friend. "Stefan, if I recall correctly, didn't you have a mate during our reign?"

Stefan smiled softly and shook his head. "There was one woman, Anica, but I told her I wasn't interested. Dating her, or any other woman in the clan didn't seem apealing. I suppose I was still waiting for the right mate for me." Stefan didn't say anything after that, he just looked silently out the window. Vladimir paid no mind to this. When Stefan began thinking of their past, it was best just to leave him alone.

The plane trip was incrediably dull. Stefan had not spoken to him for hours and the three year old would not shut up. Even the child's mother looked like she was about ready to throw the child out the window. If she wanted to, Vladimir would have no problem doing so. Vladimir sighed and leaned back into his seat, feeling the anger rise up in him. He turned to the child, looked him straight in the eyes. "Will you shut the fuck up! You're being annoying!"

The child's mother glared daggers at him and tried to hush her child as he began to cry even louder. Stefan opened his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips; tisking at his companion. "Why Vladimir, that wasn't very nice." He said to the blond.

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I'm about ready to throw the brat out the window."

"Do that, and we'll get kicked off the plane."

Vladimir had nothing to say about that.

* * *

By the time the plane landed, the sun was begining to set. Vladimir and Stefan quickly got their luggage and ran out of the air port at an impossible seed. Their bags were mostly empty, save for a few nonimportant items. They ran across towns and country sides, heading to where the Cullens and other covens were. Vladimir looked at Stefan as they ran through a forest. "Stefan, do you have any idea what state we're in?"

"I believe we're just heading out of Iowa," Stefan answered. "We should reach Washington by tomorrow."

Vladimir nodded at this and then stopped, staring at something in front of him. Stefan stopped as well, a bit irritated as to why Vladimir had stopped, but his irritated face soon dropped at the pained expression on Vladimir's face. "Vladimir, what is it?"

"Do you remember the night our coven was destroyed?" Vladimir asked, his voice low and almost deadly, "The sky looks just as it did that night."

Stefan looked up at the sky, a pained expression covering his face as well. "Vladimir," he began, "There's no use,"

"Thinking about the past," Vladimir finished, "I know. But there are times like these, where the image of our family dying, just makes me frustrated."

Stefan nodded slowly. "I know, but we can't look back. We can only look forward; look forward to our revenge. This will never be resolved until I can finally be at peace for destroying the Italian scumb."

Vladimir grunted in agreement and he looked at Stefan, feeling comfort that he was not the only one who felt like this. Stefan was hurting just as much as he was. Looking at his friend he noticed that he looked different under the moonlight. The moonbeams made his hair look silver and his eyes even redder than they already were. Stefan put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Vladimir, we'd best not waste anymore time."

"Indeed," was all Vladimir said.

* * *

They reached Forks by morning, following the scent of many vampires until they reached the front door of three stories tall soft, faded white house. Vladimir frowned at it, finding the house to cheerful for his taste. He stared at the door knob, frowinging. "I don't know Stefan, if we just walk in,"

"It would be rude," Stefan finished with a grin. "Why don't we surprise them,"

"By knocking on the door." They both said simultaneously. Stepping forward, Stefan knocked on the door. The door opened only a second afterwards by a man with blond hair that went to his neck. He stared at them in surprise, clutching onto the door knob. He instantly knew it was Carlisle, remembering him from years ago. A group of people gasped when they saw he and Stefan standing there, looking as if this was a normal occurance. The people began whispering to each other, glancing at he and Stefan.

Carlisle cleared his throat, sounding a bit upset. "Did Alice send you?"

Vladimir shook his head. "No one sent us," he said.

Carlisle continued to speak in a wary, upset voice. "Then what brings you here now?"

Before Vladimir could speak, Stefan spoke up in his smooth voice. "Word travles," he glanced at Siobhan as he spoke, "We heard that the Volturi was moving against you. There were whispers you would not stand alone. Obviously, the whispers are true. This is an impressive gathering."

Carlisle looked strained. "We are not challenging the Volturi. There has been a misunderstanding, that is all. A very serious misunderstanding, to be sure, but one we're hoping to clear up. What you see are witnesses. We just need the Volturi to listen. We didn't-"

Vladimir rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We don't care what they say you did, and we don't care if you broke the law."

"No matter how egregiously." Stefan added in, recieving a look fom the other vampires, but he didn't care. He just kept a serene look on his pale face. Vladimir continued on.

"We've been waiting a millenium and a half for the Italian scumb to be challenged. If there is any chance they will fall, we will be there to see it."

"Or even to help defeat them," Stefan added again. "If we think you have a chance at success."

One of the vampires, a man with bronze hair and a strong jaw turned to the house, calling out in a hard voice. "Bella? Bring Renesmee here, please. Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors' claims."

A woman with long straight dark brown hair came out of the kitchen, looking a bit uneasy as she walked out carrying a little girl with curly bronze hair and wide, curious dark brown eyes. Vladimir instantly realized that the situation was begining to get more and more interesting. Stefan grinned as he looked at the woman, Bella. "Well, well, Carlisle. You _have_ been naughty, haven't you?"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Stefan. "She's not what you think, Stefan."

"And we don't care either way," Vladimir said, wanting to finish up this conversation and go relax for a while, "As _we_ said before."

"Then you're welcome to observe, Vladimir, but it is definitely not our plan to challenge the Volturi, as _we _said before."

"Then we'll just cross our fingers," Stefan began.

"And hope we'll get lucky," Vladimir finished. After that, a woman with soft, heart shaped face and gentle waving caramel hair came towards them, a kind smile on her face.

"Vladimir, Stefan," she said warmly. "Do come inside. You have come a long way. How was your trip?"

Stefan smiled politely at her; Vladimir knowing that he did not mind Esme's company. "It was long, that's all I have to say." Esme just smiled and led them into the house, the other vampires following behind, giving Vladimir and his friend, uneasy and mistrustful looks the whole way.

* * *

**Review please! I would very much appreciate it. I used dialouge from the book, since the setting is in the book. I don't own that dialouge, but the rest I do own. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Back for a second time today! Whooh! Thanks for my reviewers support ^-^, it means a lot to me. Whooh, we're back to Stefan's perspective! I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Thanks.

Warnings: Stefan being a bit naughty ;)

_Refusal to believe until proof is a rational position; denial of all outside of our own limited expreience is absurd_

_-Anne Besant_

**_(Stefan)_**

"This is an impressive gathering, isn't it my friend?" Vladimir mused as they stood in the door way of the living room, looking at all the vampire's that had gathered. Stefan nodded, a bemused smile on his face.

"It's very impressive, but they will not fight. How odd."

"It's very odd."

"Indeed it is."

It was later that evening; most of the vampires were in the living room, save for Alistair and a few of the nomads. The irish were off in the corner, Carlisle talking with Siobhan and Maggie and Liam looking most interested. Amun and Kebi were intently watching Benjamin and Tia as they were chatting with Tanya and one of the amazons, Kachiri. Charles and Makenna were having a serious conversation with the blond Rosalie and the big one, Emmett. Edward sat on the couch, his arm around the newborn Bella, who had the half-breed in her lap. The two of them had content looks on their faces as the child touched their faces. Next to them, a muscular boy was quietly watching this.

Stefan grinned as Vladimir wrinkled his nose. "It smells like wet dog in here," he said in his thick accent, "It's rather distasteful."

The muscular boy glared at the two Romanians, but said nothing and continued to watch the half-breed. Stefan grinned and shook his head, putting a hand on Vladimir's shoulder. "I think you might have offended him, Vladimir."

Vladimir grinned ruefully. "If so, he should have said something."

The half-breed, Renesmee, got off her mother's lap and walked over to them, a sweet smile on her face and her brown eyes looking curious. She looked at Vladimir with a bold look. "Why does your skin look different from ours?"

Her mother looked nerveous at that question, but Vladimir just smiled and knelt down to her eye level. "We sat still for a very long time, child," he began, Stefan just nodding along. "Contemplating our own divinity. It was a sign of our power that everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, those seeking our favor. We sat on our thrones and though ourselves gods. We didn't notice for a long time that we were changing-almost petrifying. I suppose the Volturi did us one favor when they burned our castles. Stefan and I, at least, did not continue to petrify. Now the Volturi's eyes are filmed with dusty scum, but ours are bright. I imagine that will give us an advantage when we gouge theirs from their sockets."

"Renesmee, I think it's time we get going," Bella said quickly, giving the Romanians a disapproving glance. "Say good night to everyone."

"Good night everyone!" The child called out sweetly and most of the people in the room smiled and waved back. Stefan frowned, remembering the words Vladimir had spoken. He hadn't been listening to what his friend was saying, but more on his mouth. The way his tounge formed each syllable, how his eyes flashed with such passion at the thoughs of revenge. Betraying himself, his eyes glanced down to Vladimir's crotch and then quickly back up, feeling angry at himself for the aching hardness in his pants.

"Vladimir, I'll be back," he said to his companion. Vladimir gave him a surprised look and attempted to follow, but Stefan held up his hand. "No, I need to be alone."

Vladimir looked a bit taken aback, but nodded and continued to watch the other vampires, who were giving both of them odd stares, seeing as the two of them were usually joined at the hip. Stefan headed outside and quickly ran through the forest, his erection feeling tighter than ever. When he was quite sure no one could hear him, he unzipped his pants and took out his length.

He bit his lip tightly as he stroked himself, feeling a dull fire burn inside his abdomen. His length only seemed to harden even more at his touch. Closing his eyes, he felt himself groan as a wave of pleasure hit him. He pumped his length into his hands, wanting to release his seed. He bucked into his hand, wanting more pleasure to fill him up. He groaned even louder this time, his lips almost trembling when he said the first image that came to his mind. "Vl..Vladimir," he groaned over and over again. The images in his head were erotic; Vladimir giving him a blow job, giving Vladimir a blow job, and the image of their bodies joined together, calling out each others names aggresively and passionatly.

"Vladimir!" He called out one final time, feeling his seed flow out into his hands and on to the ground. He felt his erection die down until it was limp in his hands. He pulled up his pants and stared at the tree in front of him. He felt..disgusted with himself. Thinking of Vladimir in that way was disgusting, wrong. Vladimir was his friend, and he would only remain a friend, right?

Stefan groaned to himself and punched the tree, watching it fall to the ground. What was wrong with him? He had always felt that he was different sometimes, even when his coven was in power. He had never felt any attraction towards females, and Vladimir was a male. He had just masturbated to the thought of Vladimir. Vladimir would be disgusted when he found out. It was wrong.

Yet, Vladimir was the only one who truly understood him. In some ways, Vladimir was his other half. You wanted one Romanian, the other would follow along. They were always at each other's side, hardly ever seperated. Life without Vladimir with him, seemed almost impossible to think about. Stefan shook his head. No, he would not think about losing Vladimir. He would not jinx himself.

Giving a sigh, he burried the semen under some dirt. It would be awkward to explain to the others what he had been doing, though he was sure Vladimir would find it hilarious. He sped back towards the house, walking in the front door with a calm expression. He appeared next to Vladimir, who acknowledged him with a glance. Stegan sighed, seeing as though nothing had changed. Everyone was in the same position they had been in earlier.

"What was wrong with you?" Vladimir asked, a tad bit curious. Stefan smiled wryly and shook his head.

"I was outside, nothing is wrong with me. I just wanted a few minutes to get away."

"I see." Was all Vladimir said and Stefan knew the blond would probably interogate him later, when they were alone together. Stefan had already made up his mind not to tell Vladimir, but he had to be even more cautious if Edward decided to probe his mind. He was very sure the redhead would not leave him alone if that happened.

"I've had enough socializing for one night," Vladimir said, turning away from the others and looking at Stefan. "I'm heading upstairs."

Stefan took this as a signol to follow him. They walked in silence until Vladimir opened a door to a room with a couch and fire place. Many ornaments covered the walls, but Stefan paid no mind to them. Vladimir plopped on the couch, Stefan following soon after and he stared at the mantle. "Seems like everyone is interested in that little half-breed, hm?"

Vladimir nodded. "So it seems, though, why they would go to great lengths to protect her, I will never know."

Stefan smiled calmly. "Love is very strong. It blindsides people into doing reckless and irrational things. Times have changed."

"They most certainly have. In our time, if a family broke the law and the law took the child,"

"The family would do nothing about it," Stefan finished, "Now it seems like this child is the most important thing to them."

Vladimir snorted and shook his head, grumbling something in romanian. "This child has caused nothing but trouble for them. They should have killed it."

"If they had killed it," Stefan started. "Then the Volturi would not be coming, now would they?"

"No they would not," Vladimir concluded. "I wonder what that bastard, Aro, will do."

"He'll probably find the child amusing, and then kill it."

Vladimir grinned ruefully. "Caius won't listen at all, he'll just want to kill it."

"And Marcus,"

"Will just be bored."

They both sat in silence for a moment, both of them watching the fire lick the logs. Stefan glanced at Vladimir, who looked like he was contemplating over something of importance. Vladimir shifted and looked intently at Stefan. "Stefan, what do you think the outcome will be?"

Stefan shrugged. "I am quite perplexed by the question myself. The future is not set in stone. All I can think about is tearing off Alec's head."

"Save Jane for me! I hate that bitch," Vladimir said as he stretched out, resting his head on Stefan's lap. Stefan was slightly worried that Vladimir would smell left over semen from him, but Vladimir didn't seem to notice. He just looked up at his friend with a smirk. "Someone seems tense tonight."

Stefan smirked. "I'm just weary from traveling."

"A vampire getting weary? That's a first."

Stefan's smirk did not leave his face. His fingers moved through Vladimir's blond hair, rearranging the man's hair over and over again. Neither of them spoke for a while, just enjoying each othere's company. Stefan felt himself getting lost in Vladimir's eyes, but he shook those thoughts away. He could not be falling for Vladimir. It was something so incredibly impossible to even think about. It almost made him want to laugh, almost.

Vladimir closed his eyes; he and Stefan both listening to the sound of the fire crackling. Stefan couldn't remember the last time things had been so..peaceful They were constantly on the run, though the Volturi was chasing them less and less now, but they hadn't had a moment to just rest for a while. It felt nice.

The moment was soon ruined when Emmett barged in, grinning from ear to ear. From over his shoulder, Stefan could see the golden beauty behind him with a smile on her own face. Emmett crossed his arms at the two Romanians. "Aw look Rose, we barged in on the love birds!"

The blond behind him giggled and Vladimir and Stefan both jumped up, anger written all over their faces. Vladimir pointed a finger at the taller man. "What are you doing here!"

Emmett smirked at them. "Well for starters, I live here."

"That's not the point!"

The blond girl spoke up, a smirk on her own face as well. "Emmett and I came up here to have some...alone time."

If Stefan and Vladimir were not serious vampires, their jaws would be gaping. Instead, they rolled their eyes and grumbled as they walked out, hearing the other two snicker behind them.

* * *

**Review please! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, another update. I don't own Twilight, you should all know that by now XD. If I did, Vladimir and Stefan would be ALL MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA. Ahem, moving on, Thanks for all of my reviewers! I really love you guys, since I wasn't even sure of posting this story in the first place, but all of you have been so supportive.

Warnings: None

_Anger and agony, are better than misery_

_-Three days grace_

**_(Vladimir)_**

Vladimir gripped the hands of the steering wheel tightly, glancing at Stefan, who was sitting in the seat next to him. Due to the pact the Cullens made with the Quileute wolfs, the vampires were forbbiden to hunt in the town of Forks. This irritated both Vladimir and Stefan, but they found the wolves interesting. Only phasing into huge wolves when vampires were around was facinating to them. It was even more facinationg to know that there was only one female in the pack, but she had nothing to do with vampires since she hated all of them with a passion.

Vladimir glanced in the rear view mirror to see the vampires behind him, chatting lowly to each other. The Egyptians sat in the back; Amun and Kebi giving them distrustful looks, due to the fact that the Egyptian coven and Romanian covens warred against each other in the past. Benjamin and Tia had not so much distaste for the Romanians, but they weren't fond of them either. Not that Vladimir cared, all he needed was Stefan.

He tapped his thumbs as they waited for a stop light and he took this time to glance at Stefan, who was staring out the front window shield, looking like he was ready to fly out the car. Vladimir did not blame him, he liked running too. "Be patient, Stefan," he said lowly. "We'll be in Seattle in a few minutes."

Stefan nodded. "Good," was all he said. Vladimir felt irritation grow inside of him. Stefan was becoming distant and he did not like it. He and Stefan told each other everything, no matter what. To be honest, Stefan was all Vladimir had and he was damn well not going to lose him.

"What's wrong with you? You're never this quiet." Vladimir said after a few minutes, his thumbs tapping ever louder. Stefan blinked once and shook his head.

"It's nothing, I've just had my mind on other things."

Vladimir felt the urge to pull over and scream a few things at his friend, but he didn't, since the Egyptians would probably not like that. Not that he cared what those damn Egyptians thought, but he didn't want to make a scene. Leave that to Edward and Bella.

A few minutes later, Vladimir parked the car and they all got out; going seperate ways to hunt. Stefan followed Vladimir for a little while before finding some prey of his own interest. Not that Vladimir cared, he was wanting to get away from Stefan and his moodiness. Running swiftly through the city, he went into the back allies to find a girl sitting by herself, her ipod in her ears and nodding her head to some song she was listening to.

Vladimir smirked and stalked over to her, a charming smile on his face. He apparated in front of her and extended a hand. "Hello there," he said said in a smooth voice. The girl looked up at him and took out her ear buds.

"Can I help you?" She asked warily. Vladimir's smile widened.

"Oh, I'm a bit lost. You see, I've never been in Seattle and I was wondering if you could help me," he said, inching closer to the girl till he had her backed up into the alley corner. The girl glared at him and reached into her bag grabbing a can of mace. He took one step closer to him and sprayed him in the eyes. Now vampires didn't often get hurt by humans, but he didn't enjoy the feeling of mace in his eyes. Not one bit. "Little bitch!" He growled

The girl stood paralyzed with fear, seeing as this always worked. Vladimir grabbed her by her throat, smirking. He leaned in and licked her neck, slowly, causing the girl to shiver. He smirked into her neck, murmuring into it. "This might hurt a little," he said and with that, he sunk his teeth into her neck, feeling her sweet blood come gushing into his mouth. Within seconds, he had drained her and tossed her body on the ground.

Wipping the blood off his chin, he took the ipod from her pocket and examined it, glidding through her song selection. She didn't have bad taste at all; classical music, old celtic stuff along with others, some rock and metal, and some Japanesse stuff he had never heard of. He sighed and threw the machiene on the ground, stalking away to find his next victim. His blood craving was almost satisfied, but he would at least need one or two more humans.

By the time he finished his third person, he no longer felt the fire in his throat. He soared back to the car and waited by the door handle, knowing it wouldn't be too long before the others came back. As he waited, he noticed a couple walking by, holding hands and kissing. Looking closer, he noticed the male had a slight bulge in his pants. Vladimir wrinkled his nose, annoyed by that fact. It reminded him of the other night, when Stefan had left to go..take care of something.

Vladimir wasn't stupid, in fact, he was very smart. He knew full well what Stefan had been doing and normally, that didn't bother him. What did bother him, was that from a distance, he could hear Stefan calling his name gruffly. His clan mate was having sexual thoughts about him. He wanted to go say something to Stefan, but the later was too busy occupied in his own thoughts to be paying any attention. He probably regretted even thinking those thoughts and only a person who was bold would not have a problem telling Vladimir.

Vladimir pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning his head back. "Someone looks like they need help," a voice broke out into the stillness. Vladimir turned to see Tia standing before him with a peacefull expresion, not one strand of her long, midnight black hair out of place. Vladimir rolled his eyes at her, not wanting anything to do with her.

"What does it matter to you?" He said in a bitter tone. "Your coven has never gotten along with mine."

Tia just smiled serenly, her eyes looking older beyond her years as a vampire. "What my coven did in the past doesn't matter to me. I was created in the late 17th century. The only thing I care about is protecting Benjamin."

"I think Benjamin is able to look after himself," Vladimir retorted, noticing the dark look flashing in Tia's eyes. She sighed deeply.

"I will protect him from the Volturi. I won't let them take him from me." She said in a fierce voice. Vladimir shook his head at her, tisking.

"All this talk of protecting; it's begining to irritate me."

Tia cocked her head to the side. "If the time ever came," she pondered. "Would you protect Stefan?"

Vladimir just stared at her, the peaceful expression still on her face like an unchanging emotion. Were all Egyptian women like this? Vladimir scoffed and kicked a rock. "I have no need to protect Stefan, he can take care of himself."

Tia just shook her head, a disapointed look appearing. "And if Stefan were to get hurt, or possibly die, would that not matter to you?"

The thought of Stefan dying shook Vladimir. It almost seemed..impossible to even picture. A life without Stefan. Was that even possible? To not be with Stefan, the only person who could understand his need for revenge, who would go down fighting with him, even if it cost him his life. Vladimir shook his head, trying to shove the image out of his head. "Enough," he said. "I don't want that image in my head!"

Tia nodded her head, smiling as if she just realized something he didn't. "Just as I thought," she said finally, her wise expression never leaving her eyes. Vladimir just glared at her, wishing for a moment he had mind reading powers.

"What do you know that I do not?"

Tia closed her eyes. "You love Stefan," she said as she opened her eyes. "It's all over you. Everytime he moves, you do. Everytime he speaks, you finish his sentences. Everywhere he goes, you go."

Vladimir growled. "That means nothing! It's just a habit we picked up over the years!"

"Yet it explains so much, does it not?" Vladimir had nothing to say to that. Tia continued on pleasently, watching little snow flurries fly. "Love is a very powerful thing, Vladimir. It can destroy a person, yet, in can also strengthen them."

"I'm strong enough as it is."

Tia just shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. Not physical strength, emotional. Vladimir, what makes you the happiest?"

"Thinking of ripping the Italian scumbs' eyes out when Stefan and I have our revenge," Vladimir said instantly, not even having to think about it. Tia shook her head yet again.

"That was too quick," she said calmly. "When you realize what makes you the happiest, then you can tell me. Or I will ask you. Which ever one, it makes no difference."

"What doesn't make a difference?" Benjamin asked when he apparated next to Tia's side, his hand clutching hers. "Tia, don't tell me you've been flirting with Vlaster over here!"

Vladimir bristled at the name. "What did you just call me?"

Benjamin blinked innocently, grinning from ear to ear. "I called you Vlaster," he said. "Problem?"

"Yes! My name is Vladimir!"

"Whatever you say Vlaster."

"My name is Vladimir!" He cried out and prepared to attack Benjamin when Amun and Kebi came rushing forward. Amun had an enraged look on his face while Kebi was as stoic as ever.

"How dare you attack Benjamin! You're trying to kill him aren't you!" Amun snarled and then cursed in ancient Egyptian. "You Romanian dogs are always causing trouble!"

Vladimir was about to retort when Stefan showed up, standing in front of his friend in almost a protective stance. "Back off Amun, Vladimir would not harm your 'precious' Benjamin. Perhaps it is you who needs to stop causing trouble."

Amun bristled, but Benjamin put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Amun," he began. "I started it. Stefanator is right, I was bothering Vlaster," He turned to Vladimir with a friendly smile. "Sorry Vladimir, I was only teasing."

Vladimir only scowled and got out of his crouch position, straightining his cape. "It's fine. Now let's get going. The police will start to get suspicious," He replied and hopped into the shotgun seat, Stefan taking the wheel with the Egyptians sitting in the back. Before Stefan could begin driving, Benjamin leaned his head over the seat, a mischevious grin on his face.

"Hey guys, can I drive?"

"NO!"

**Yeah, Vlaster and Stefanator are names I did not come up with. They belong RageRomania. I can see Benjamin asking that though. Well, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, what's up people? Yeah another update XD hopefully we'll be getting more action soon, but it's not like it's BAM I LOVE YOU! No people, these things take time to develope. But I promise the story won't be like 40 something chapters. Yikes that would be scary. Anywho, I don't own Twilight blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

Warnings: None

_Bargaining has neither friends nor relations_

_-Benjamin Frankling_

**(Stefan)**

Stefan leaned against the living room doorway, smirking at the slightly disgusted look on Vladimir's face. The blond was currently sitting with Jacob, Rosalie, and Renesmee, watching some movie about a blond haired girl and her eleven sisters who didn't look anything alike. Vladimir's eyes narrowed while the girls were dancing around the youngest sisters, singing about their birthday and shook his head. "This does not make any sense! The mother had reddish brown hair and the father is a blond! How the hell did they get a daughter with black hair?"

Jacob smirked and snickered a little. "Obviously someone hasn't kept up with the times," he said slyly. "Otherwise you would have known that they had a relative with black hair."

Vladimir shook his head in distaste. "Well I think that is stupid."

Rosalie sighed in annoyance and held Renesmee closer in her lap. "Get over it, its just a movie."

"For once blondie, I agree with you," Jacob retorted with a grin. Rosalie just nodded and stroked Renesmee's head, the young hybrid looking totally engrossed in the movie. Stefan came forward and looked at the movie with an eye brow raised.

"Just what is this..Barbie figure?"

Renesmee looked horrified at what he just said and narrowed her eyes, making her look like Edward. "Barbie is a role model!" she exclaimed. "She tells little girls that they can be anything they want and to always believe in themselves."

Vladimir snorted. "Yeah, with a two inch sized waist and big breasts. Back in my day, women were more beautiful than that."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, except you guys didn't shower everyday."

Renesmee wrinkled her nose while Rosalie and Jacob laughed. Vladimir rolled his eyes again. "We didn't know that hygine was important,"

"If we had, people would have tasted better," Stefan finished with a grin. Vladimir nodded at this, not saying a word. Stefan frowned for a bit, but didn't say anything about it. Vladimir was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual.

At that moment, Edward walked in, a serene smile on his face. Renesmee lept from Rosalies arms, flew over Jacob, and stepped on Vladimir just to get over to her father. Edward scooped her up with a huge grin. "Hello Nessie, have you been good for Jacob and Rose?"

Renesmee nodded dilegently, her brown eyes shining. "Yes Daddy! Aunty Rose bought me a movie and Jacob said he'd watch it with me! Even Vladimir and Stefan are watching it!"

Stefan shook his head. "Vladimir and I,"

"Are just watching it," Vladimir finished with a sour look. Renesmee smiled sweetly at him and rested her head on Edward's shoulders. "Sorry Vladimir," She said sullenly. Vladimir just shook his head and waved his hand. Edward put Renesmee down and turned to Stefan with a knowing look.

"Stefan, may I speak with you for a minute. Carlisle also wants to talk with you."

Stefan frowned and gave Vladimir a mistrustful glance, but followed Edward anyway. They headed into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were. Esme smiled at him and picked up a plate of sandwiches, walking out with a hello. Carlisle looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled warily at Stefan. "Ah, hello Stefan. Thanks for coming in here. I know how you don't like to be away from Vladimir for too long."

Stefan remained stoic, but insided, he was annoyed by that thought. "I'm not a puppy," he said through his teeth. "I can be without Vladmir when I want to be."

Edward nodded his head. "Of course, but seeing as though you two are _always_ together, it may not seem so to the others."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I do not care what the others think. Vladimir and I have only come here for one purpose. To destroy the Italians."

Carlisle rubbed his temples, as if he were having a human moment. "That's all very well, Stefan," he said. "But that's not what we're here to discuss."

Stefan raised an eye brow. "So why am I here then?" He noticed both males in the room tense and immediatly kept quiet when Renesmee came running into the kitchen, long red curls flying behind her.

"Grandpa," she asked. "Can I have some juice? Oh, and Jacob wants some too!"

Carlisle smiled at his adopted grandaughter and pulled two cartons of apple juice from the fridge, handing them to her. The minute she scampered off was when his face went back to that of buisness. "Stefan, I have something to ask of you," he began warily. Stefan raised an eyebrow tentatively.

"And what would that be?"

Carlisle looked at Edward and nodded. Edward sat down, lacing his fingers into his hands and looking intently at the table. "Carlisle and the others and I have been talking about a back up plan for Renesmee, in case Bella and I don't make it. I don't know what will happen in the battle, but I want to know that Renesmee will be safe."

Stefan leaned against the wall. "Get on with it already, you're dwadling."

Edward sighed and looked hesitantly at the older vampire. "We're wondering if...you and Vladimir would take care of Nessie. I'm sure the packs would, but if it does come to a fight, the Volturi will know where they live."

Stefan stared at Edward for a long time, looking as if Edward had lost a head. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Stefan bellowed. "WHY NOT ASK ONE OF THE OTHERS!"

Edward winced slightly at Stefan's tone. "Because the Volturi knows where Siobhan and her coven live, they know the Egyptian's where abouts, they can track down the nomads pretty quickly and I don't want Nessie being with them; considering she's half human. The Volturi has always kept an eye on the Denali clan and the Amazons, so that leaves you and Stefan. The Volturi would never know it was you two."

Stefan crossed his arms, glaring at the redhead. "And what makes you think, Vladimir and I give a damn about that child?"

Edward stood up, towering over Stefan, but not in a threatning way. "The Volturi would never suspect you two would have her. They rarely check up on you two anyway. Besides, you two are on the run constantly, with several different homes. She would be safest with you two."

Carlisle stood up as well, a pleading look on his face. "Please Stefan, I know it's a lot to ask, but do it for Nessie."

Stefan stood his ground. "And how many times do I have to tell you. We don't care about the damn hybrid!"

Edward stepped forward closer to him, his teeth barred. "Don't call my daughter a hybrid! She's half vampire."

"Exactly, only half vampire. You don't even know if she's immortal or not. She could be dead within several years." Stefan was amused by the slightly pained look on Edward's face. Carlisle glared at Stefan.

"That was not nessesary," the doctor spoke up. "Stefan, I thought you knew better than that."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I don't care what any of you think. Even if I do take it into consideration, I would have to speak to Vladimir first and I know he would not want to take the child in. He hates children."

For a minute there was silence. Edward glanced at Carlisle, who nodded and Edward had a dark look on his face. "Stefan, you will take this into consideration."

"Oh, will I?"

"Yes," Edward continued on. "Because I know what you did two weeks ago."

Stefan frowned. "And what would that be?"

Edward came over to him, close to his ear and practically hissed. "I know you masturbated to the thought of Vladimir," Stefan stiffened and glared hatefully at Edward, who had a dangerous smirk on his face, knowing full well he had the Romanina cornered in a hole. "If you don't agree to talk it up with Vladimir, I will go and tell him what you did."

"Edward, that's enough," Carlisle's voice was stern. "I think Stefan gets the idea."

Stefan frowned and thought hard. Agree to the terms, or have Vladimir find out what he did. There was no other option, that he knew. He just hoped Vladimir wouldn't loose his head and go kill Edward. "Fine, I agree with considering it," he began and then smirked when Edward and Carlisle's faces glowed with relief. "But," he started again. "I want to do some bargaining. I want to reap some benefits as well."

Carlisle nodded, placing a hand on Edwards's shaking shoulder. "What do you want Stefan. Ask away."

Stefan nodded. "First, I want to ensure that if we do decide to rescue the child from the fight, we're not reasponsible for what happens to her later on. Secondly, we're allowed to use your home whenever we wish. It's very spacious. Thirdly, if we attack the Volturi again, she has to help us, even if it costs her her own life. Lastly, if the Volturi are gone for a while, we'll return the child back to the wolves and let her do what they want with her."

Carlisle looked at Edward and they both nodded painfully. "We agree," the said in a sullen voice. Stefan grinned and patted them on the backs.

"Good, now Edward. If you tell Vladimir about what happened, I will personally rip out the babies's throat, understand?"

Edward scowled. "Understood. But if you two back out of this, I'll tell Vladimir what you did. Deal?"

"Deal."

They both shook hands, glaring at each other with dislike. Stefan let go of his hand and headed back into the living room, pulling Vladimir aside. "Vladimir," he said softly. "We need to talk."

**If you all remember in Breaking Dawn, Bella and Alice had a plan to get Renesmee and Jacob away from the Volturi, but they didn't tell anyone. So what if Edward had his own plan as well? ^^ I sometimes don't see him as a character who sits and does nothing. Well, review please! It'll make me update faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya'll! How have you been? I have chapter six and I must say, from this point on, things will be heating up. Well, I will tell you one thing, if you go to Devianart and type in Vladimir and Stefan, click on the image called "My_first_meme by ~Asztat" If you look, you will be able to see how I imagined Vladimir and Stefan. I don't own that obviously, but if you haven't seen it already, I recomend you do. It's actually quite funny. Anywho, I don't own Twilight. Period.

Warnings: None

_Depression is nourished by a lifetime of ungrieved and unforgiven hurts_

_-Penelope Sweet Quotes_

**_(Vladimir)_**

By the time Stefan came back from talking with Edward and Carlisle, Vladimir had finished almost half of the god awful Barbie movie. He was apalled at the movie. It didn't make sense and was just down right stupid. Magical floors with a secret world underneath his ass. And ballerina skirts were much shorter than that (and he had seen a few). By the time Stefan came back in, he was about ready to take the stupid movie from the DVD player and throw it on the ground and step on it until it was nothing but dust.

He could see many problems with that though. One, being as Edward and Bella would be PISSED. Two, the dog and the blond beauty queen would probably kill him, and the third reason was because he didn't feel like dealing with numbers one and two. Stefan appeared by his side, having to look up at the man who was an inch taller than him. "Vladimir," he said as quietly as he could. "We have something to discuss."

Vladimir raised an eye brow. "And what would that be?"

Stefan glanced at Renesmee, who was asleep in Rosalie's lap. "It's about the child," he said and Vladimir nodded, following Stefan outside, both of them racing until they were at the edge of a cliff. Vladimir watched as the waves crashed against the rock and a cold, early December wind blew against them. Stefan leaned against a tree, his arms crossed in a serious matter. Vladimir frowned.

"So what do we need to talk about?"

Stefan met his eyes. "Edward and Carlisle had a proposition for us," he began, looking slightly annoyed by what he was about to say. "When I tell you, please don't start shouting and getting angry."

Vladimir smirked. "When have I ever not been able to handle bad news?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "If the meeting with the Volturi ends with a fight, Edward wants us to look after the child," he said in a slow voice. "I told them I would ask you first."

Vladimir stared at Stefan for the longest time. He noticed Stefan was becoming a bit uncomftorable by it. His hands shook with rage and he clenched his fists to his side. "Why on earth would you agree to something like that!" He exclaimed in anger. "Why would they ask us!"

Stefan looked at him calmly. "I told them we would consider it," he said, and then smirked. "You don't think I would say yes without consulting you first?"

Vladimir frowned and chucked a rock into the ocean. "No," he said quietly. "I just want to know, why us? Is it because we're older than most of them?"

Stefan shook his head. "It's because the Volturi doesn't know where we live, we have many homes and the Volturi wouldn't expect us to take off with the young child, now would they?"

Vladimir shook his head. "Well, knowing you, you probably made some sort of agreement. You did bargain didn't you?"

Stefan grinned. "When don't I?" He told Vladimir what the terms were and Vladimir grinned.

"That's my Stefan. Now, I wonder when we should tell Edward?" Vladimir asked, a sly grin forging on his face. Stefan grinned back as the wind blew some of his long, curly hair from his pony tail. He glared up at it in annoyance and fiddled to put it back into place. Vladimir smirked and walked over to him, turning his friend around.

"Let me help you," he said in a amused voice. He undid the ponytail and watched as the long curls cascaded down Stefan's neck and shoulders. Vladimir made a mental note when he noticed how bouncy Stefan's curls were. It almost looked...cute, in an odd way. His hair was much better than that blond Barbie dancer. Stefan looked irritated at his hair.

"When all this is over, Vladimir," he began. "Remind me to get my hair cut."

Vladimir grinned and shook his head. "No, I like your hair."

"You do? Since when?"

"Since always," Vladimir said as he tied his hair tightly so that it would not get out of place. "You don't find very many people with hair like yours, it's unique."

Stefan frowned and shook his head. "It's not unique, it's annoying." He turned around and looked Vladimir in the eyes. Vladimir stared back at him with intensity of his own. Eventually, Stefan dropped his gaze and laid his head on Vladimir's shoulder; Vladimir stood there with a plain expression on his face.

"Vladimir," he said in a quiet voice. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened to our coven if the Volturi hadn't taken over?"

Vladimir stared at the tree in front of him with a void expression. "I don't know and I do not want to even think about it," he said in a slightly bitter voice. "Stop living in the past Stefan, it'll do you no good."

Stefan gave a sigh. "I know, Vladimir. It's just that being here, makes me think of our coven and how we stood against the Volturi," his voice dropped so low, that only ones with sensitive hearing could hear. "I can still hear their screams, Vladimir."

"I know."

"The smell of burning flesh is still in my nose. I just wish that this is it, that we can finally find peace."

Vladimir didn't say anything, he just let Stefan rest his head on his shoulder, fighting the urge to put his arms around the shorter male. For the love of all that was holy, was Stefan doing to him. Before they had arrived in the states, things were fine. At least, that's what Vladimir thought. Maybe, he didn't know Stefan as well as he thought. What if..Stefan was gay?

Vladimir almost laughed at that thought, but he caught himself. Stefan had been acting weird around him for weeks now and when they arrived, he masturbated to the thought of Vladimir. Vladimir felt irritated with himself that he didn't find that disgusting. If anyone else had found out, the would have been, but not him. He found it..slightly arousing. Not that he would ever admit that. He didn't want things to get awkward between them.

"Vladimir," Stefan mumbled. "When we get our revenge, then what?"

Vladimir somewhat stiffened to the thought of that. What would they do? "I don't know," he said quietly, resting his chin on Stefan's. "I guess we could take over again.."

"I don't want to do that."

Vladimir lifted Stefan's head and cocked his own to the side. "Why not? It would be justified for us."

Stefan just shook his head, almost sadly. "It just,"

"Wouldn't be the same," Vladimir finished with a bitter grin. "I understand."

* * *

"Carlisle, has there been any word from Alice?" Esme asked in worried, desperate tone. Vladimir was on the other side of the wall, secretly listening to their conversation. Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, she's not sent anything. I don't think she'll be giving us any news on her where abouts. She wouldn't want to risk the others with Aro."

Esme bit her lip. "And Renesmee," she began in a weary voice. "If we do loose, how are we going to get her somewhere safe?"

"Edward and I have things settled," Carlisle said, his voice dropping into a whisper. "The Romanians are considering taking Renesmee in for a while."

Esme was quiet for a moment. "Carlisle, I having nothing against the Romanians, but," she said after pausing for a minute. "Are you sure the Romanians are the right ones for this job?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "It may not seem so, but I have faith that the Romanians would not betray us. Why would they after all?"

Vladimir tore himself from the wall and went up onto the roof, looking up at the stars that lined the sky. He thought of Stefan for a minute, thinking of what he said. He knew that he was right, if they did go back into power, it wouldn't be like the old days. The old days. Vladimir hadn't thought of those in a long time. Had it only been 1500 years since then? It seemed like so much longer. He remembered the parties they had every night, the prey, and his clan, no his _family_.

He also remembered the first time he met Stefan.

**Well, review folks and I'll update XD I'm sure you all want to see how Vlad and Stef met. I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Yup, I have returned. This chapter is my version of how Stefan and Vladimir met. I don't own Twilight yadah yadah yadah. Still in Vladimir's perspective.

Warnings: None. (Not yet anyway :3)

_**(Vladimir) **Around the year 506 B.C_

Vladimir stared blankly at the vampires in front of him, not bothering to get involved into their conversations and ignoring the looks some of them gave him. He just leaned against the wall with a blank look and his arms crossed in front of him. He acknowledged the whimperings of some humans in the cages on the center floor, their terrified looks did nothing to him. They thought they could over throw their vampire over lords, but all they did was give Vladimir and his coven a meal.

_There's a storm on the streets but you still don't run,_

"Vladidmir, come away from there! Enjoy the party," his Mother, Andrada, called to him. Her red eyes bemused to how bored her only son looked. "You'll never find a mate if you don't come and socialize."

Vladimir smirked and held up a palm. "Relax Mother," he said in a smooth voice. "I'll join in when I want to."

Andrada didn't say anything more and went back to the party, looking into the cages and pulling out a girl with matted, dirty blond hair. The girl was frightened beyond comprehension as Andrada looked her over, stroking her with long, pale nimble fingers. "Oh, I like this one. All we need to do is clean her up. She should be fun to have around, don't you all think?" Andrada asked, earning chuckles from her group.

Vladimir didn't even acknowledge the girl as she looked at him, her lips silently pleading for help. One of the other vampires called out. "Oi, Stefan! Come over here, the celebrations just begun!"

_Watching and waiting for the rain to come,_

Vladimir stared at the door, watching as a young vampire walked in with a pleasent look on his face. Vladimir only admitted that he looked better looking than the others. His skin was pale, as all of theirs' were, his hair was long, but oddly curly and as black as night. His eyes were red, but they had a darker tone in them, meaning that it was about time for him to feed. He smiled at his friends. "Hello Cezar," his voice was soft, but filled with authority. "I hope you all did not feast without me. You know how I enjoy feasting."

All of them snickered. Andrada beckened her son to come forward, a cold smile on her face. Vladimir sighed and got away from the wall, heading towards his coven mates. She linked her arm through his and led him closer to the others. "Stefan," she said in a clear voice. "I do not believe you've had the chance of meeting my son, Vladimir."

Stefan tilted his head as if this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Your son? How can that be?"

_And these words wouldn't keep you dry,_

Andrada laughed brightly and patted Vladimir's arm. "Vladimir is my only child. We were both turned when a vampire raided our farm," her voice darkened as she mentioned the monster who had turned them. "I killed him only a year later though."

Stefan looked a bit uncomftorable after that. "Well that's good to hear."

Andrada patted Vladimir's arm and walked away with her new 'toy'. Stefan just glanced at Vladimir from the corner of his eye, looking a bit awkward as none of them were saying anything. Vladimir crossed his arms and smirked. "Your hair is funny."

Stefan just glared irritably at it. "It's annoying," he grumbled. "I wish I could get rid of."

"Well I'm glad you can't," Vladimir said with amusement. "It's entertaining to look at."

"Well..thank you, I guess."

_Or wipe tears from an open sky,_

Vladimir opened the cage and drug out a man, the smirk never leaving his face. The man whimpered and tried to crawl away, but Stefan stopped him by stepping on his hand, breaking every bone in it. The man cried out and held his hand as it sagged lifelessly below. Stefan had a cocky grin on his face when he turned to Vladimir. "Would you like to share?" He asked.

"With pleasure," Vladimir replied eagerly, feeling his own thirst kick in. Both men leaned down and drained the man, listening to his shrieks of pain die away. Vladimir looked into Stefan's eyes, not looking away. Stefan did the same and neither of them spoke for a while. Vladimir reached his right hand over. "You have some blood right here," he said and wipped some of the blood of Stefan's forhead.

"Thanks," Stefan replied. "I hate it when blood gets everywhere."

"I do too."

Both men didn't say anything for a few minutes before Vladimir broke the silence. "So, what's your story?"

_But I know, But I know, But I know, I'm right,_

Stefan moved a strand of hair back. "Well, it was before our coven came into power," he began in an almost ruefull. "I was out in the woods, exploring a little when my creator attacked me. He must of thought I was special because he did't eat me. I don't know where he is now, but I don't care. I found a couple of other vampires and joined them, eventually forming this coven," he finished and turned to Vladimir with a bemused expression. "So, how old are you in human years?"

"Twenty-two," Vladimir replied. "And you?"

"Twenty-two, same as you it seems," Stefan answered with a grin. "Though it seems we have much in common."

"So it seems."

"STEFAN!" A voice called out. Both men turned to see a girl with glossy dark brown hair run towards them and wrap her arms around Stefan's. "Stefan, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Stefan grinned and patted her arm. "Hello Anica," he said in a polite voice. "Well Vladimir, it seems like Anica is wanting my attention. I'll see you around." He turned and left with the other vampire, leaving Vladimir with a slightly irritated emotion. Damn maiden.

* * *

**Sometime during the end of the year 1200 B.C**

Vladimir stared at the remains of his covens' castle, feeling empty and shocked. His mind could not comprehend the fact that everyone was gone. His mother, Anica, Lucia, Cezar, Istoros, Dorin, Dumitru, Horriand, Andrea, Petre, the whole guard, and...Stefan. All of them were gone and they weren't ever coming back. He couldn't remember how he had gotten away and he didn't really care. What did it matter now? Where would he go anyway? He was going to be by himself for the rest of his life.

The sound of a branch being stepped on alerted him and he immediatly attacked whoever it was. Knocking the figure to the ground, he straddled him, preparing to rip off his head.

"Vladimir! Stop," a familiar voice called out. "It's me! Stefan!"

Vladimir's eyes widened and he released his hands from Stefan, staring at him. Stefan looked the same way he did, empty and shocked. Vladimir got up, holding his hand out to Stefan, who accepted it. "Stefan," he asked in almost a growl. "How did you escape?"

_I won't let you drown,_

Stefan looked at the remains of their castle, his eyes clouded with grief. "I don't really remember now. I was running and running, trying to block out the screams. I saw your Mother, Vladimir. She yelled for me to go find you, to make sure you were alright."

Vladimir frowned and looked up at the full moon. "Well, I'm fine. I guess she got her last wish."

Stefan put his hand into Vladimir's in a friendly gesture. "So, what now?"

Vladimir turned and faced Stefan with angry eyes. "We swear that we will avenge them."

_When the waters pulling you in,_

Stefan nodded and looked into Vladimir's eyes with the same intensity. "I swear that as long as I am alive, I will do whatever it takes to take the Volturi down."

_I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting,_

Vladimir nodded. "I swear that I will avenge my mother, and all the dear companions we have lost."

Stefan bit his lip and glanced at the fire in the distance. "Vladimir," he began in an almost silent voice. "Did you lose your mate?"

Vladimir snorted. "I never had one. None of the females ever interested me," he turned to Stefan. "And you?"

"I didn't have one either."

Vladimir fixed his front collar. "So I guess it's just you and me," he began. "We should get out of here, we'll be spotted."

_The rain's going to follow you wherever you go,_

Stefan nodded and did not say word, but followed Vladimir into the night, leaving their past life behind them.

**Review guys! I pulled must of those names out of my ass and some of them were from another fanfic. I'm sorry I don't know any Dacian names. The song was called Silver lining by Hurts. A good band.**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back yeah. I was stuck on what to do with this chapter :P and it took me many hours of scraping and hair pulling to do it. Well, I would like to say if you have any suggestions on future chapters, I would like to hear :) I don't own Twilight. That obviously belongs to Smeyer. Though why people call her that I have yet to figure out...v-v But please review!

Warnings: IT HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!

_Listening is a form of accepting_

_-Stella Terill Mann_

**_(Stefan)_**

"Stefan, you look troubled. What is ailing you?"

Stefan looked up from the seat he was sitting in when Vladimir walked in with a mixed expression of irritation and concern. Stefan looked out of the corner of his eyes at Amun, who was arguing with Carlisle and Benjamin. "Those three over there," he began with a smirk and amused voice. "Are arguing as if Benjamin is a puppy."

Benjamin stiffened at the mention of his name and glared at the two Romanians, who just stood there with smirks. Vladimir shook his head, leaning down to Stefan and spoke in hushed tones. "The weather is shifting."

Stefan nodded, his face serious as well. "So it is."

"The Volturi will be arriving any day now."

Both of them did not say anything for a few minutes, they just stared at each other. It was almost as if they were reading each other's minds, but that was not possible. They just understood each other so much that they instantly knew when one was thinking. A few minutes later, more vampires gathered in the room, all of them lookinng uneasy as they watched the trio argue back and forth

Stefan shook his head, as if they were all children. "To think, just because Alistair left, everyone is on edge."

Vladimir's smirk did not waver. "True, but it is most interesting."

"Agreed."

Walking in at that minute, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob walked in, all with slightly tense faces. Edward moved to Esme's side, the kind woman's face looking worried as her mate argued with Amun. Kebi looked unfazed by everything while Tia looked as if she knew her mate could do anything. Bella clutched Renesmee tighter to her chest, as if she were trying to protect her from the quarling.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay," Carlisle said calmly.

"You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" Amun shrieked as he stabbed one finger at Benjamin. "Is this why you called me here? To _steal_ from me?"

Stefan almost wanted to laugh and Carlisle sighed and Benjamin rolled his eyes. The younge Egyptian put and arm on Carlisle as he spoke. "Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death," Benjamin said sarcastically. "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to do the right thing here-I'm not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course, as Carlisle has pointed out."

"This won't end well," Amun growled. "Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running."

"Think of who your calling sane," Tia quipped in with a quiet voice. Amun shot her a glare, but continued on.

"We're all going to be slaughtered!"

"It's not going to come to a fight," Carlisle said firmly.

"You say!"

"If it does, you can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help."

Amun sneered at him. "Perhaps that _is_ the answer."

Carlisle's answer was soft and sincere. "I wouldn't hold it against you, Amun. We have been friends for a long time, but I would never ask you to die for me."

Amun calmed down after that, his voice more controlled now. "But you're taking my Benjamin down with you."

Carlisle put a hand on Amun's shoulder; Amun shook it off. "I'll stay Carlisle, but it might be to your detriment. I _will_ join them if that's the road to survival. You're all fools to think that you can defy the Volturi," he scowled and glanced at the hybrid, then at Bella, and then ended his sentence in an exasperated tone, "I will witness that child has grown. But nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that."

"That's all we've ever asked."

Amun grimaced, "But not all that you are getting, it seems." He turned on Benjamin. "I gave you life. You're wasting it."

Benjamin's face looked colder than anyone had ever seen. Even Stefan was interested now. It clashed oddly with his boyish features. "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

Amun narrowed his eyes; said nothing and gestured abruptly to Kebi. They walked out of the room without a word.

"He's not leaving," Edward spoke to his mate in a quiet tone. "But he'll be keeping his distance even more from now on. He wasn't bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi."

Bella turned to Edward with a curious expression. "Why did Alistair go?" She whispered.

"No one can be positive; he didn't leave a note. From his mutters, it's been clear that he thinks a fight is inevitable. Despite his demeanor, he actually does care too much for Carlisle to dtand with the Volturi. I suppose he decided the danger was too much." Edward shrugged.

Eleazar answered Edward's comment, even though no one was speaking to him. "From the sounds of his mumblings, it was a bit more than that. We haven't spoken much of the Volturi agenda, but Alistair worried that no matter how decisively we can prove your innoncence, the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve their goals here."

Stefan and Vladimir only gave half smiles, while the others gave each other worried looks. Stefan looked Vladimir in the eyes when the fair haired male turned to him. Stefan shook his head, his voice low as he spoke to Vladimir. "I do so hope Alistair was right about this," he murmered. "No matter the outcome, word will spread. It's time our world saw the Volturi for what they've become. They'll never fall if everyone believes this nonsense about them protecting our way of life."

"At least when we ruled, we were honest about what we were," Vladimir replied.

Stefan nodded. "We never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"I'm thinking the time has come to fight," Vladimir said. "How can you imagine we'll ever find a better force to stand with? Another chance this good?"

Stefan looked doubtful. "Nothing is impossible. Maybe someday-"

"We've been waiting for _fifteen hundred years,_ Stefan. And they've only gotten stronger over the years," Vladimir paused and he glanced over at Bella, who was staring at them with interest. "If the Volturi win this conflict, they will leave with more power than they came with. With every conquest they add to their strengths. Think of what that newborn alone could give them-" he jerked his chin towards Bella-"and she is barely discovering her gifts. And the earth-mover." Vladimir nodded towards Benjamin, who stiffened. Both Romanians knew everyone's eyes were on them now. "With their witch twins they have no need of the illusionist or the fire touch." He finished, glancing to Zafrina and Kate.

Stefan looked at Edward. "Nor is the mind reader exactly necessary. But I see your point. Indeed, they will gain much if they win."

"More than we can afford to have them gain, wouldn't you agree?"

Stefan sighed, feeling mentally tired. "I think I must agree. And that means..."

"That we must stand against them while there is still hope."

"If we can just cripple them, even, expose them..."

"Then someday, others will finish the job."

"And our long vendetta will be repaid. At last."

They both locked eyes, silently speaking to one another. In that one moment, Stefan finally accepted what he was feeling. He had unintentionally fallen for Vladimir. There was no reason to avoid it now. He broke contact and murmered with Vladimir in unison. "It seems the only way."

"So we fight," Stefan said.

"We fight," Vladimir agreed.

A few seconds later, Tia spoke up, her voice graver than usual. "We will fight too. We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them." She said, glancing over to Benjamin.

Benjamin grinned and threw and impish look to Stefan and Vladimir. "Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free."

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rle," Garret teased and clapped Benjamin's back. "Here's to freedom from oppression."

"We stand with Carlisle," Tanya piped up. "And we fight with him."

Stefan glanced irritably at Vladimir, who sent him the same look back. They were not here to spark up some pronouncement. Following Vladimir, he walked out of the room, ignoring the strange looks from the others. He followed Vladimir into one of the empty rooms, both of them leaning against the walls. Vladimir closed his eyes and smirked. "Well that didn't take very much," he said.

Stefan smirked. "No, it did not."

Vladimir's eyes widened as he thought of something, ambition growing in them. "Just think, Stefan," he began. "Soon, our revenge will be completed."

Stefan nodded, thinking of things as well. "We can rebuild our coven,"

"Make a new castle,"

"Have prey delivered to us, or not. Either way, we'll get food."

"Find our mates," Stefan said dully. Vladimir's eyebrow raised at the sound of Stefan's voice. What happened next, Stefan couldn't really remember. He was not thinking when he unintentionally moved towards Vladimir, trapping the blond to the wall. Vladimir had a confused, yet guarded look on his face. Stefan barely registered the fact as his face was inches away from the blond's, their noses touching and their lips ghosting over each other.

The haze of doubt ended when he fully kissed Vladimir, the later's eyes wide to the point where they could fall out, but he didn't protest. In fact, slowly, he began to respond, though the response was guarded. When Stefan let go, the cloudy look in his eyes disapeared. Vladimir stayed pinned against the wall, but he slowly brought his hands to Stefan's waist, pulling him back and forcefully slamming his lips onto Stefan's.

Stefan almost stunbled when Vladimir shoved him back to the wall, their lips never parting. Vladimir bit down hard on his bottom lip; Stefan opening up and letting their tounges battle it out. Vladimir let out an angry, frustrated moan as he couldn't get enough of Stefan. Stefan placed his hands in Vladimir's hair, twisting the blond locks and moaning in frustration. He felt an excited feeling rise up when Vladimir brought his legs around his waist, getting more of Stefan into his mouth. Stefan almost let out an even louder groan as Vladimir rolled his hips into Stefan's, making him break the haze the blond got him in.

He let go of Vladimir and shoved him away, looking almost embarrased at what they had done. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, narrowing his eyebrows. "I did not intend for this to happen."

With that, he quickly retreated the room, leaving a very angry and frustrated Vladimir.

**Damn I fail at yaoi. I read it and don't usually right it. But oh well, review and tell me what you think. I feel bad for Vlad right now, all frustrated and horny. Tehe. I did use dialouge from the book, from pages 657 and 658. Holy crap, this is the longest chappie yet 0wO**


	9. Chapter 9

Haha thanks for the reviews guys XD I know, I know, I'm a tease. But, there will be more fluff and shit like that. I don't own Twilight, thank you very much. Please tell me what you all think by hitting the nice little review box :3

Warnings: making out, and implications of sex

_Maybe I'm not so great with feelings and stuff,_

_Experience taught me to give all that up,_

_Everyone else seems so displeasing to me after you_

_-Spice by Len Kagamine_

**(Vladimir)**

"You look grumpier than usual."

Vladimir shot a glare at Maggie, who just smiled sweetly at him from her place in the living room, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I wasn't talking to you," he growled in annoyance. "Go away."

Maggie just cocked her head and grinned. "Nope. You can't make me. Besides, I can tell something is bothering you."

Vladimir sighed, hoping that if he just said some lie to her, she'd go away. Unfortunatly, he knew that would not work. She would see right through him. "Just leave me be, I don't want you pestering me."

Maggie just giggled. "I'm not going to leave," she plopped down in a seat in front of him, looking as if she were some Psychiatrist. "Now, tell me what's eating you. And don't lie, you know it won't work."

Vladimir was about to retort to that Esme came over, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Maggie," she said gently. "I think your making Vladimir a bit uncomfortable," she turned to Vladimir with a smile. "Vladimir, there's already enough going on. More tension is not needed. What's troubling you?"

Vladimir rolled his eyes and grumbled out what had happened the day before. Esme gave him a gentle smile and patted his arm. "Poor Stefan," she said with sorrowful eyes. "He must be feeling angry with himself."

Maggie looked innocently at Esme. "But if Stefan loves Vladimir, he should have admitted his feelings earlier," she paused for a minute and looked almost guilty. "I already knew this. I could see it, even if he didn't say anything."

Esme nodded. "It's a good thing you didn't, it's not your place to say."

Maggie closed her mouth and continued to let Esme continue. Esme brushed some of her caramel hair back and looked at him as a Mother would've. This was strange for Vladimir because his Mother was never gentle. "Vladimir," she said gently. "A while ago, I read a quote from a book and it has become one of my favorites. It said 'Love is something that lives forever. It can't be seen, it can't be touched, it can only be strengthned."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Are you quoting Harry Potter?"

Esme only smiled. "Yes," she said in sweet voice. "I love the book series. It teaches many lessons that have seemingly been forgotten."

Vladimir shook his head with disdain. "A stupid book series," he said with a bitter voice. "Why anyone wants to read them is beyond me."

Esme just shook her head. "Vladimir, the only way to get through your problems is to face them-"

"I know that, woman! Do you take me for a fool?"

The room went silent, some of the other vampires staring at Vladimir with annoyence. Even Tanya, Rosalie, and Zafrina looked like they wanted to rip him apart for speaking to Esme like that. Carlisle poked his head in, giving Esme a worried and slightly protective look. Esme just smiled and waved a hand, as if telling the others she was fine. "I don't think you're a fool, Vladimir," she said softly. "I'm just telling you what I think you should do. The rest is up to you. Accept his feelings, or reject them. The choice is yours."

* * *

Vladimir chucked a rock out into the ocean, still feeling angry with himself. He hadn't seen Stefan all day and it was begining to irritate him. Where on earth could he have gone? He frowned and let out an animalistic growl. He should be angry at Stefan, but he couldn't bring himself to feel angry at him. Would he have done the same thing if he were Stefan? Would he have tried to hide and ignore those feelings?

Vladimir let out a sigh. There was no point in trying to deny anything, he had thought of Stefan that way too sometimes, though he had never actually masturbated or kissed him until last night. The idea of being with Stefan didn't sound that bad. It almost made sense. Just a little, though. Stefan understood him like no one else did. He would only admit to himself, but when he was with Stefan, things felt like they would be okay. When the Volturi was chasing after them, Stefan was with him.

Vladimir leaned against the tree next to him, running a hand through his hair. He wouldn't deny it anymore, when they had first met, he had felt the connection. At first, he had shrugged it off as a kinship feeling, like brotherly love. Now, he wasn't so sure. It was obvious the feelings Stefan had for him were not brotherly. Oh no, they were far from it.

He thought about his options. If he accepted Stefan's feelings and returned them, then what? What would happen next? Were there any homosexual vampires on the planet? He doubted this, but who said there couldn't be a first? If he rejected them, would Stefan leave him? The thought of Stefan leaving seemed to freeze him in place, knowing exactly well that's what Stefan would do. If he rejected him, there was no going back.

Besides, how much would they have to wait before it became too much? When he had responded to Stefan's kiss, he had messed with both their heads. It was time to set things straight. No matter the outcome.

* * *

Vladimir walked back into the house, searching around for Stefan's scent. He ignored the odd looks the others gave him as he skulked around the house with a determind look. Eventually, he found the scent and walked into a room with a bed and black silk sheets. Laying on it with his eyes closed, hands behind his head, and slightly tense look on his face, was Stefan. Vladimir could only feel the smirk forming on his face.

He knew Stefan knew that he was there and he didn't need to hide it, but he slowly walked towards the bed and pounced on Stefan, the later not expecting that and looking at him with wild eyes. Vladimir closed his eyes and frowned. "You've been avoiding me," he said with a small voice.

"I know," Stefan answered back with the same tone, not looking Vladimir in the eyes. Vladimir let out a growl and brough Stefan's chin up to look at him.

"Stefan, are you afraid I would hate you? I find it hard to believe that the Stefan I know would be afraid." Vladimir smirked. Stefan's eyes blazed with anger for a few seconds, but slowly died away.

"I wasn't afraid that you would hate me, but be disgusted with me. Do you know any homosexual vampires?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you need to keep things from me. Do you not trust me?"

Their lips were brushing each other, and if they had beating hearts right now, they would be pounding. Stefan turned his head, not meeting Vladimir's eyes for a moment. "I..I just didn't intend," he began, but found he could not finish the sentence.

"To fall in love with me, I know," Vladimir finished. Stefan tried to get up, but Vladimir stoped him. "Where are you going?"

"Does it matter? Who are you, my master?"

Vladimir growled at him. "You're leaving me. If you do leave, Stefan, I'll be lonelier than I already am."

"Vladimir-"

"Shut up." Vladimir growled and smashed his lips to Stefan's with a bruising force, gnawing on the dark haired male's bottom lip. Stefan was frozen for a few seconds before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Vladimir's neck. Vladimir smirked when Stefan began giving out frustrated moans when he couldn't get enough of Vladimir and he opened his mouth. Their tounges met, and Vladimir knew Stefan could taste the fresh blood in his mouth, trying to get at it, but from their current position, was proving to be rather difficult.

Vladimir growled again and brought Stefan up onto his lap, and then falling over when Stefan began to dominate him and push his tounge farther into Vladimir's mouth, who was all too willing to oblige. He rested his hands on Stefan's hips, grinding his hips to the dark haired male's, listening to his exstatic moans and felt his length press hard against his own. "Vla..Vladimir.." Stefan groaned out between moans. Vladimir only smirked and shoved Stefan back, getting deeper into the bed, but not enough to crush it.

He pulled against Stefan's black shirt and threw it on the floor, marveling at Stefan's chest and giving his jaw a few light kisses before heading down to his collar bone, looking for that one spot that would make Stefan wild. His hands teased around Stefan's erection, grinning into his neck when Stefan called out in Romanian. He left Stefan's erection and pulled down Stefan's pants and black boxers to reveal his cock. Vladimir felt Stefan tense under him; sliding his hand slowly up and down Stefan's shaft.

Vladimir's smirk seemed frozen on his face as he leaned down and placed Stefan's length into his mouth and swirling around the tip with his tounge. Stefan gasped and clenched a fist full of Vladimir's hair, trying to bring him closer. Stefan groaned out and thrust his hips into Vladimir's throat, wanting to release. It had only been minutes, but to the two Romanians, it felt like hours. Eventually, Stefan found his release, semen flowing into Vladimir's mouth, the later swallowing it all up. Vladimir then proceded to take his own shirt off, his pants following when they both felt another prescence in the room.

Vladimir froze while on top of a panting Stefan. Turning around, he saw Renesmee standing in the doorway, her eyes wide with shock and her mouth forming a little O. All they could do was stare at each other before Renesmee called out. "MAMA! DADDDY!"

Stefan groaned and let his head hit the pillows. "We're fucked."

"Oh, defiantly."

**They most certainly are. Poor Renesmee though, I'm sure that has scarred her for life XD Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'll keep it short. I don't own Twilight, but apparently I'm okay at writting yaoi. For the most part

_Don't say we're not right for each other, because the way I see it, we may not be right for anyone else_

_-The Cutting edge quotes_

Warnings: None

**(Stefan)**

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO THINKING! PRACTICALLY HAVING SEX IN FRONT OF A CHILD!" Jacob yelled at the two Romanians, who looked unfazed and not guilty for having been chewed out by Renesmee. Stefan just shrugged.

"We couldn't," he began, glancing at Vladimir.

"Control ourselves," Vladimir finished. Most of the vampires and wearwolves that had gathered looked like they wanted to get out of the situation, but found it seemingly impossible. Bella stood behind Jacob, Renesmee in her arms. The child still had a horrified look on her face, even when her Father tried to comfort her.

"Nessie," Edward said in a gentle, yet strained voice. "Please say something."

Renesmee didn't say anything and hid herself in her Mother's arms. Bella shot an irritated look at the two Romanians, who just stood there unfazed. Carlisle stood up and looked at them with exasperation.

"Stefan, Vladimir, as happy as I am that you two discovered one another," he began with a slight edge to his voice. "It was not appropriate to do those sort of things in _my_ bedroom, and with a child running around the area."

Stefan just shrugged again, not looking as if he gave a damn. "I don't see why it should matter. We had the door closed,"

"Plus," Vladimir finished. "It's not as if you're using the bed anyway."

Esme gave the two of them a disapproving look. "That's not the point. The point is that Renesmee saw you. Now she won't say anything."

Tanya turned to Bella with a tired smile. "Bella dear," she said. "I think you should take Renesmee home. I think she's had enough drama for today." Bella nodded and both she and Edward apparated from the Cullens' house to theirs. Rosalie shot the Romanians a dark look and disapeared along with most of the other vampires. As Emmett left, he clapped them both on the back with a cocky grin.

"So you're finally together? I knew it!" He cried out. "So, who is the seme and who is the uke?"

"Emmett, let's go," Rosalie said in a dark voice. "These two are not to be congraguated right now." Emmett just grinned and followed Rosalie out. Stefan turned to Vladimir with a grin.

"Well, that was,"

"Interesting," Vladimir finished with a smirk. "Hopefully the little hybrid isn't scarred for life."

Stefan gave out a chuckle. "Even if it is, it's not our problem," he said with a grin. "Though, I'm sure she'll be thinking of what she saw for a long time."

Vladimir smirked and shook his head, placing a hand on Stefan's hip; pulling him closer to his chest. "To think," Vladimir began in a whisper. "It took us 1500 years to discover each other."

"Almost 1501," Stefan replied, wrapping his arms around Vladimir's neck. "If you count the year coming up in a few days."

"True, but I'm not."

Stefan leaned forward, his forhead resting on Vladimir's and his eyes were closed. He inhaled the scent of his partner, their noses touching, but neither of them said anything. They just enjoyed the feeling of having the other there. Stefan looked deep into Vladimir's pitch black eyes. "Vladimir," he began.

"I know, I need to feed."

"Then let's go."

* * *

_Four days later..._

"I do believe, Vladimir, that the snow is going to be very heavy," Stefan commented that night, watching snow flakes fall from the sky. "I think that when this is all over, and the Volturi is dead, we should make a snowman."

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "A snowman?" He paused for a minute and grinned. "That sounds fun. We should make two of them."

"And put Aro's head on one of them," Stefan began.

"And Caius's head on the other," Vladimir finished. "And then we can do whatever the hell we want with Marcus, he practically wants to die anyway."

Both of them snickered and glanced at the others; all of them sitting around the campfire, sharing stories. Stefan smirked and nudged Vladimir, whispering how close Garrett. "It seems," Stefan murmured. "We're not the only ones who have discovered their mates."

"Indeed," Vladimir agreed. "I find it ironic though, we find each other and then they decide."

"Perhaps they haven't, they don't seem to have fully grasped the concept yet."

"Perhaps, Stefan, perhaps."

They were silent for a moment, listening to Kate as she began her story from where she was a body guard for her mistress back in her Slavic tribe. Neither of them were surprised that Kate had been a fighter, she certainly showed no fear of dying for something she believed in. Stefan also noticed that when she had been training Bella, she showed no remorse for wanting to try it out on Renesemee, even though she was only bluffing, it seemed very real.

Both Romanian turned when they heard Bella walking towards the fire, Renesmee in her arms. Edward was soon beside her, speaking to her in hushed tones. Bella's face twisted into a worried expression, but then shifted to a brave one. Well, an attempt that is. Stefan could see right through both of them. They were cowards, but when it came to each other and their child, they were not.

"For the love of God," Vladimir hissed as he rolled his eyes. "The bloody child can walk."

Stefan snickered. "I don't know, Vladimir, the child could be crippled."

"We should find out one day."

"Yes we should."

Eventually, Carlisle motioned for Benjamin to put out the fire. The others got up, excitment and anticipation written across their faces as they all followed Carlisle to the clearing where the Volturi would meet them. For a few hours, they stood there, all in a loose formation. Stefan followed Vladimir towards the middle, where they could see all the action. Bella had left temporarily to retreave Renesmee from her sleep, and then reappeared with the redheaded girl on her back. She stood near them, standing next to Zafrina and Benjamin. The front line ahead of them consisted of Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar.

"This is it," Stefan whispered to Vladimir. "The Italian scumb are going to fall!"

"Yes!" Vladimir hissed back. "It won't be long now."

They waited as seconds turned into minutes. Everyone was tense now, most of the vampires shifting from side to side. Stefan could hear the wolves in the distance, calling out to one another. All of them noticed a huge, russet Alpha wolf walk next to Bella, giving the child a protective look. Stefan smirked at this, finding the whole imprinting thing amusing.

His smirk, however, fell when the Volturi finally arrived.

**Well this was probably uneventful, but next chapter is where the Volturi arrive! (Finally) Oh, and I was thinking of posting a story about Stefan's life before he became human. It will have nothing to do with this story, but tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Heyas, I will say that this story is just about done. I reckon there is probably two or three chapters left. Sad, I know. BUT! I will write more for them in the future, so don't worry. Well, I don't own Twilight.

Warnings: None

_Resentment is like taking poison and waiting for the other person to die_

_-Malachy MCcourt_

**_(Vladimir)_**

Vladimir let out an excited growl, shifting to his left foot with anticipation. Stefan had the same anticipated look on his face, but he kept still and controlled. From what he had counted, there were thirty two of them. Perfect. He and Stefan could take them out easy enough.

"The Redcaots are coming, the Redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered mysteriously to himself and then he chuckled once. He slid one step closer to Kate.

"They did come," Vladimir whispered to Stefan as she slid closer to him. Stefan nodded, not taking his eyes off the advancing guard.

"The whives," he hissed back to Vladimir. "The entire guard. All of them together. It's well we didn't try Volterra."

Vladimir nodded and they remained silent. The guard slowed down, their faces of mixed emotions soon changing to a smug one. They knew they had the advantage. Edward snarled as he noticed Irina's gaze. "Alistair was right," he murmured to Carlisle.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya whispered back, looking worried and then looking at her sister with a heart broken look. Edward kept his face calm, but even Vladimir could see his hands were shaking.

"They-Caius and Aro-come to destroy and acquire," Edward breathed almost silently back; only the vampires on his side of the field could hear. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee." His voice dropped even lower. "Which they have no intention of doing."

Vladimir glanced around him, hearing the heartbeats gather around the small, disadvantaged group. The wolves had arrived and from their faces, they meant buisness. "Edward?" Carlisle asked, low and anxious.

Edward looked tense, anger evident in his golden eyes. "They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets-me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' prescence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize-Zafrina and Senna in particular-and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them."

Tanya looked shocked. "Outnumbered?" She whispered incredulously.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward breathed. "The are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

Edward hesitated, then nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle squared his shoulders and paced several steps ahead of the defensive line. He spread his arms, holding his palms up as if in greeting. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

Aro stepped forward, Renata following as if her fingers were sewn onto his robe. The Volturi ranks reacted; muttered grumbles rolled across the massive group, eyebrows lowered into scowls, lips curled back from their teeth. A few of them leaned forward, prepared to crouch. Aro held one hand up. "Peace."

He walked forward again, then cocked his head to one side, his milky eyes glinted with curiosity. "Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed in his thin, wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

Carlisle shook his head. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

Aro's eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done." His face looked saddened for a minute, genuine or fake, it did not matter, Vladimir snorted. Stefan glanced at him, nudging his foot and slightly shaking his head.

Carlisle spoke up again. "I have not commited the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those who are truly responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to spare your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Carlisle offered his hand. Before Aro could answer, Caius swiftly drifted forward to Aro's side.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," he hissed. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters."

"The law has not been broken. If you would listen-"

"We see the child, Carlisle, do not take us as fools!" Caius snarled.

"She is _not_ an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments-"

Caius cut him off. "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to the angry horde at the edge of the woods; some of them growled in response. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could look at her Caius. See the flush of human blood on her cheeks?"

"Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He looked behind him and gestured to Irina. "You! Come!"

Irina stared at him, and then back to her sisters. She walked towrds Caius in a daze. She stopped several yards short, her eyes still on her sisters. Caius closed the distance between them and back handed her. Her sisters hissed in synchronization. Irina's body went rigid and her eyes finally focused on Caius. He pointed one clawed finger at Renesmee. "This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded. "The one that was obviously more human?"

Irina was silent; staring at Renesmee with her head tilted to the side and confusion written on her face. "Well?" Caius snarled.

"I...I'm not sure," she said, her tone perplexed.

Caius's hand twitched as if he wanted to slap her again. "What do you mean?"

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but-"

Caius's furious gasp crackled through his bared teeth, and Irina broke off without finishing. Aro flitted over to Caius's side and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Be composed brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty," he turned to Irina. "Now sweetling, show me what you're trying to say." Irina took his hand and Aro dropped it after five seconds.

"You see, Caius?" he said. "It's a simple matter to get what we need," he turned to his followers. "And so it seems we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet, Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

Carlisle sighed, relief etching onto his face. "That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," he said and he offered his hand to Aro. Aro looked at it, then shook his head.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume the breach was not in your making?"

"There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I _will _have every facet of the truth," Aro's feathery voice said. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

Edward glanced at all of them and planted a kiss to Bella's forhead and headed to where Aro was. He stopped a few feet away from him, lifted his chin arrogantly and stuck out his hand. Aro just grinned, delighted with his attitude. His eyes snapped shut at once as he began to read his thoughts. Stefan leaned over and whispered t Vladimir.

"Edward made sure to keep the plan hidden from Aro. I'm sure he has."

Vladimir nodded, but did not say anything. Suddenly, Aro's eyes snapped open and he grinned, not releasing Edward's hand. "May I meet her?" he asked with a curious glimmer in his eyes. "Will you introduce me to your daughter?"

Edward gave Aro a hard look. "We will compromise. We meet in the middle."

Aro nodded and turned around. "Felix, Demitri," he said.

Edward turned to Bella, a slightly worried look on his face. "Bella," he called. "Bring Renesmee...and a few friends."

Bella looked at all of them before choosing. "Jacob..Emmett," she said in a soft voice. The wolf and the bulking vampire followed her as they walked to the middle. Vladimir glanced at Stefan, watching the scene before them.

"What do you think will happen?"

Stefan shook his head, his eyes looking thoughtful. "I do not know, but whatever happens, Aro looks like he wants to keep the little hybrid all to himself."

"I did not know he was a pedophile."

"I did not either."

They heard Jane hiss at them and smirked. Vladimir's smirk deepend as he gave a small wave to the little witch. Jane was about the snarl back when Aro lifted his head and gave a laugh. He turned to Caius and Marcus with a grin. "So much to discuss," his tone was buisness like now. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

**I don't know if it's just me, but I can see Vladimir trying to piss Jane off. Tehe. Well, review**


	12. Chapter 12

Wooh, two updates in one day! I am excited. Well, review! I don't own Twilight, obviously.

Warnings: None

_But what we call our despair is often the only painful eagerness of unfed hope_

_-George Eliot_

**_(Stefan)_**

Aro waved his guard over, all of them hovering over in anticipation. Edward pulled Bella and Emmett back, none of them taking their eyes off the Volturi. Stefan sighedd in boredom as they discussed what their next move was going to be. He felt Vladimir smirk by his side. "Bored Stefan?"

Stefan smirked. "A bit. Those Italian idiots won't make up their minds already."

"Patience, the decision will come soon enough."

"Hmph, well if you ask me, I think they're taking way too much time. All they're deciding is if they let the child live," Stefan said as he let out a sigh. "Or if she dies. Though, I don't think it will really matter. The woman over there has cause quite a stir."

Vladimir nodded slowly. "I have to agree," he began. "She should have listened to the Cullens first. Not a very smart woman."

"But," Stefan continued on. "If she hadn't contacted the Volturi, we would not be here. It's been a long time since I've seen Sulpicia and Athenodora. I wonder why they would have to be here. It's not like they do anything anyway."

"Probably to keep an eye on them," Vladimir answered. "Maybe the wives want to escape."

Stefan let out a small chuckle. "If I were mated to Aro, I think I would have escaped a long time ago."

Vladimir frowned and shook his head. "Please, do not put that image in my head."

Stefan smirked. "Or if I were Caius's mate, I would probably kill myself."

"Please, stop. The image is getting rather disturbing."

"That's the whole point."

Vladimir was about to retort when Edward shifted over to them, a careful look on his face as he looked over at his mate and child. "Vladimir, Stefan," he began in a low voice that was inaudiable to everyone but the Romanians. "Did you two make your decision?"

Stefan smirked and crossed his arms. "Why would we tell you now?"

Edward looked strained. "Because I need to know."

Vladimir shook his head, tsking at Edward's question. "Patience, Edward, it'll do you good in the long run."

Edward's lip pulled back into a snarl, his pearly white teeth showing. "We may not have a long run," he hissed. "I need the answer and I need it now." Bella came over to them, looking between Vladimir and Edward.

"Edward, what's going on?" She asked in a demanding voice. Edward shook his head.

"It's nothing, Bella, please don't worry about it."

"That's not going to work anymore!" she hissed in anger. "I'm not human anymore, I'm equal to you. Tell me!"

"Bella, please," Edward hissed wairily. "I can't tell you. You just have to trust me. Isn't that what you told me a while ago?"

Bella frowned, but bit her lip and then nodded resentfully. Renesmee looked at her father, but did not say anything. Instead, she reached for him and patted his face gently.

"I want the informant," Caius announced abruptly, and turned his glance to Irina. Irina wasn't paying attention, she looked at her sisters with twisted agony, knowing now her accusations were completly false. Caius glared at her. "Irina," he barked.

She looked up and hesitantly walked over to him. Caius's voice was like ice. "So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," he began.

"I'm sorry," Irina whispered. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea..." she gestured in Bella's direction.

Aro held up a hand. "Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked. "And of us would have made the same assumption."

"We all know you made a mistake," Caius said bursquely. "I meant to speak of your motivations."

"Motivations?" Irina asked nerveously.

"Yes, for coming to spy on the Cullens in the first place."

Stefan rolled his eyes as Irina dragged on and on about how her friend was killed, and that she wanted to avenge him by taking out the wolves. He noticed Vlaidmir looked bored too, because he looked at the snow with disinterest. Only the others; especially Tanya and Kate, looked saddened by the story. Edward just looked disgusted.

After her story was done, Caius raised a hand, signaling the others and receiving a large metal object, carved and ornate. Three of the Volturi soldiers grabbed Irina and there was a horrible, metallic screeching sound that caused everyone to wince. Caius slithered to the center and the object let out a shower of sparks and flame. The soldiers leaped back and retook their places. Caius smirked and let the flames lick Irina's remains and all the others could do was watch in horror as Irina was reduced to ash.

Caius smiled coldly. "_Now_ she has taken full resonsibilty for her actions."

For a moment, everything was still until Tanya and Kate gave out hate filled cries. Edward grabbed Tanya and held her, Carlisle taking her around the waist. Kate was harder to control, she knocked down Rosalie and sent Emmett to his knees before Garrett flung himself onto her, his eyes rolling to the back of his heads as an electric current ran through her body.

"Zafrina!" Edward shouted and immediatly, the two Denali women stopped thrashing in rage, and then into panic.

"Give me my sight back!" Tanya snarled.

Garrett continued to hold onto Kate, trying to soothe her in the best way he could. "If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie?"

She snarled in response, still thrashing blindly. Carlisle spoke up to Tanya in an intense whisper. "Listen to me Tanya. Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we die."

Tanya's shoulders sagged with grief as she leaned on Carlisle for support. Kate was fianally still; Garrett stroking her hair in almost a loving manner, but not saying anything. Stefan glanced at Vladimir, both of them feeling now slightly uncomftorable. It was unforutnate that a casualty had to happen, but casualties happened all the time in a fight. There was no going around it.

Aro glanced back swiftly at his guard, who were patiently waiting to attack. His face betrayed him for a few moments and it was clear. His need for an audience has back fired on him. Stefan smirked and snickered. "Look's like Aro's got no where to go now,"

Vladimir snickered back. "He should run back to Italy with his tail between his legs."

They noticed Bella give them a disapproving look, but continued to snicker.

Aro touched Caius's shoulder. "Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child," he said. "Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?"

Caius nodded and straightened up. Aro drifted forward, Renata, Felix, and Demetri automatically moving with him. "Just to be sure," he said with false kindness. "I would like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know," he waved a hand dismissively.

He turned to Amun and Kebi. He grinned. "Ah, Amun, my southern neighbor. It has been so long since you've visited me!"

Amun stood their motionless. Kebi was a statue at his side. "Time means little; I never notice it passing." He said through unmoving lips.

Aro just smiled. "So true, but maybe you had another reason to stay away? It can be terribly time consuming to organzie newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to visit me again soon."

"Of course," Amub said in a dull tone.

"Oh well, we're all together now! Isn't it lovely? But the reasong for your prescence is not as pleasent, unfortunatly. Carlisle called on you to witness?"

"Yes."

"And what did you witness for him?"

Amun looked as cold as ever. "I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediatly she was not an immortal child-"

"Perhaps we should change our terminology," Aro interrupted. "Now that there seems to be a new classification for the the child. By immortal child, you mean a child who has been bitten?"

"Yes."

"What have you observed?"

"That she grows quickly. She learns as swiftly as she grows,"

Aro nodded and turned away, but not before Amun called him back. "Aro!"

"Yes?

"I gave my witness. I have no buisness here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now."

Aro smiled warmly. "Of course. I'm so glad we were able to chat for a bit. And I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Amun nodded and he and Kebi darted south, not stopping for a minute. Aro continued to question other vampires until he reached a verdict. He turned toward Caius and Marcus with a smile. "Brothers, let us council.

The other two agreed and soon, things were quiet. Bella turned to Renesmee with a sad smile. "It's time Renesmee."

Edward looked taken aback. "Time for what?"

Bella sighed. "I have a plan for Renesmee and Jacob to get out of here."

Edward didn't say anything, but looked at the Romanians, who just shrugged their shoulders. Renesmee looked at her Mother with solom eyes. "This is to protect me from Aro, isn't it?"

Bella nodded. "Yes."

Edward turned sharply to Bella. "Alice?"

"Yes."

Stefan turned away from the little family and looked at the other vampires. Rosalie and Emmett kissed slowly, but passionatly. Most of the others though, displayed hugs and quick kisses. Even Carlisle looked like he had accepted that a fight was going to break out. He felt Vladimir pull his hand, giving it a fierce squeeze. "Soon," he whispered to him. "Soon it will all be over."

Stefan nodded. "And when nothing remains in our hands, then it can end."

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter is the final chapter! I'm glad you all have been enjoying it so far. It makes me happy ^^ I don't own Twilight. Review please!

_One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter_

_-James Earl Jones_

**(Vladimir)**

The next few moments were tense, everyone looking ready to pounce. A cloud passed over the sun, as if the sun did not want to see the monstrasities about to take place. Chelsea had tried to break apart their bonds, but it wasn't working. Bella's shield was preventing her from doing so. She tensed though, when he noticed Jane trying to penetrate the shield, but it was not working. Vladimir smirked at this. It appeared the witch finally met her match.

Jane apparently knew this, for she let out a high pitched scream that caused everyone to jump. Alec caught her before she could do anything and burried her face in the crook of his arm, giving a murderous look towards Bella. Vladimir glanced at Stefan and they both chuckled darkly. It was fun seeing Jane mad.

"I told you this was our time," Vladimir said to Stefan.

"Just look at the witch's face," Stefan chortled, resting his head on Vladimir's shoulder and laughing like this was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Alec did not look so amused. He sent a strange, clear haze headed towards them. Benjamin tried to make the wind blow it in a different direction, but it did not work. It continued it creep upon them.

Jane was smiling now, seeing as though nothing was happening. And then, there were gasps from both sides of the field. Bella's shield was blocking the mist; as if it were nothing. Benjamin grinned.

"Well done, Bella!"

Bella smiled in return and Alec narrowed his eyes, doubt etched on his face. Bella turned to Edward. "I'm going to have to concentrate," she whispered. "When it comes to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

"I'll keep them off you."

"No. You _have_ to get Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me."

Zafrina nodded. "No one will toch this young one."

Bella nodded. "I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do more good here."

"Jane's mine," Kate hissed. "She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"And Alec owes me many lives," Vladimir growled, Stefan's hand still clenched in his. "But I will settle for his."

"I just want Caius." Tanya said in a quiet voice. Kate touched her arm with a sad look as well. The others had begun to pick opponents, but they soon were interrupted by Aro. He turned to them with a calm look.

"Before we vote," he began. "Let me remind you, that whatever the council's decision, there be no need for violence." He was stopped by Edward's growl, and then continued on. "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into or ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices, consider them."

All of them glared at Aro in defiance. Aro sighed and then turned back to his brothers. Out of all of them, Marcus seemed to be the only one who didn't want bloodshed. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace."

"The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exsist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it."

Aro sighed unhappily. "Then it seems I have the final vote."

Vladimir shifted his eyes to Edward, wondering why he was glowing with triumph. It was obvious that there was going to be a fight. Why was he smirking? He stepped forward and looked at Aro. "Aro?"

Aro smiled in delight. "Yes, Edward? You have something further...?"

"Perhaps," Edward said pleasently. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly."

"The danger you foresee from my daughter-this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward," Aro agreed. "If we could but be positive...be _sure_ that, as she grows, she will not be able to stay concealed from the human world-not endanger the safety of our obscurity..." He trailed off, shrugging.

"So, if we could only know for sure," Edward suggested. "exactly what she will become...then there would be no need for a council at all?"

"If there was some way to be _absolutely _sure," Aro agreed. "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we wouuld part in peace, good friends once again?"

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more."

Edward sighed. "Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" he asked courteously. "We are still discussing evidence."

Aro held up a hand and Jane stopped. Edward continued grinning, and then called out. "Why don't you join us, Alice?"

"Alice," Esme whispered in shock.

"Alice, Alice," everyone began whispering, looking at the tiny girl coming from across the field like a ballet dancer, her short black hair lying still. A male with honey colored hair followed behind her, his eyes as sharp as a hawk. Edward smiled at them, and then to Aro.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks. And she does not come back empty handed. Alice, why don't you introduce us to the witnesses you brought?"

Alice stepped forward, motioning her arms to her visitors. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

"Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

The olive-toned woman glanced nerveously at Alice before speaking. She told the tale of her sister, who had been bewitched by a vampire and had become pregnant. She hid her sister in the jungle until the child was born. Her sister died soon after and the baby bit her. She had crawled away to die, but could not. She was changing and soon, she had become a vampire and raised the baby as her own.

Nahuel began his story, discussing his diet and his age; Aro nodded along and smiled. It wasn't until Nahuel mentioned that he had sisters, that Aro's smile faded. Aro nodded solomly and Caius spoke up again.

"We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it sought," he urged Aro.

"Brother," Aro said softly. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see not threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?"

"It is."

Caius scowled. "And this Joham? This immortal is so fond of expreimentation?"

"Perhaps we should speak with him." Aro agreed.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel said flatly. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Aro nodded and smiled, turning to his guard. "Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."

The guard stiffened and changed position. Vladimir noticed that one by one, they were all leaving. By the time they had all gone, Aro was the only one left. He smiled sweetly. "I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence. My friend, Carlisle, and everyone else-how pleased I am to call you friends. I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

"Friends my ass," Stefan mumbled, glaring at Aro intently.

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle replied stiffly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle. I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again."

Aro bowed his head and disappeared. The field was very quiet, so quiet, you could almost hear Caius grumbling in the distance. Alice let out a laugh and turned to her family. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everyone can relax now."

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan muttered. Cheers had errupted throughout the group. Maggie pounded Siobhan on the back, Rosalie and Emmett kissed again, Benjamin and Tia were locked in each others arms, as were Carmen and Eleazar. Esme held Jasper and Alice in a tight embrace. Carlisle was warmly thanking the two new commers, while the amazons smiled and linked their fingers to each other.

Stefan spit in the snow. Vladimir grounded his teeth in a sour expression and grabbed Stefan by the arm. He looked at the others in disbelief. The Voluri was getting away and they were celebrating?

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack!" He snarled in anger. Carlisle sighed and looked at them in a not so surprised way.

"Vladimir, Stefan. There is no need to fight. Come rejoice with us."

Stefan glared at them. "You're all fools. The Volturi might be gone, but they will never forgive what happened here!"

Carlisle just smiled at them and shook his head, wrapping an arm around Esme. She smiled at them, as if she knew they were going to leave. "Please visit us again soon." She said and walked away with her mate.

Vladimir pulled at Stefan's arm and they ran east, running and running until they could not run anymore. Vladimir stopped and punched a nearby oak tree, feeling the rough bark against his cold skin. Stefan looked at him with an expression he could not read, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Vladimir, I-"

Vladimir cut him off and slammed him against a nearby tree, smashing his lips onto his with desperate need. Stefan did not say anything, but Vladimir knew he understood. He always understood.

**Review! Gah, I love Esme. She's so nice XD I feel bad for Vladster and Stefanator though. They had a good chance and then it was gone. -_- Isn't that sad?**


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah, this is pretty much the final chapter. PSYCHE! There will be another one after this. It'll be more likely the epilouge though, just so you all would know XD It's been fun working on this and I will probably have another story up either today or tomorrow. I love this pairng. Does the shipping have a name? How about revengeshipping? Lol just kidding. I don't own Twilight. I do however own a cat

_Love is just love, it can never be explained_

_-Anonmyous_

**_(Stefan)_**

"Finally, we're home!" Vladimir said as they opened the door to their fairly large cabin. Stefan grinned as he opened the door, feeling a sense of relief as they walked in the door. Looking around, he noticed nothing had changed. Yes, there was a little dust, but that never bothered them. They could always clean it again.

Some things, though, had changed. When he and Vladimir left, they had been unsure about each other, unsure of what they would do. Now, they knew these answers and they didn't regret any of it. After all, neither of them were built for regret. Vladimir sighed and removed his black leather gloves, tossing them on the floor and flopping down onto their leather couch. Stefan smirked and followed him.

"It's good to be home, isn't it?" Stefan asked.

Vladimir looked at him with a smirk. "I suppose so. I'm a bit disapointed, though. We didn't get a chance to attack them."

Stefan shook his head. "It was amusing to see them run back to Italy with their tails between their legs."

"That is true. So I guess it was a small victory."

"Indeed it was. And we'll get more chances in the future."

Vladimir nodded, the smirk on his face growing. He pulled at Stefan's hands, pushing him on the couch. "Do you want to celebrate our victory, Stefan?" He purred the last syllables; shivers running down Stefan's spine. He smirked and put a finger to Vladimir's lips.

"I do, Vladimir, but not here. Why don't we go somewhere more...comfortable?"

"Lets." Vladimir answered back, following Stefan into his room and shutting the door. He immidiatly apparated to Stefan's side, pulling at his black shirt. Stefan grinned and helped him. When his shirt was off, he tugged at Vladimir's, seeing as it was in the way. Vladimir smirked and pulled his off, pushing Stefan onto the bed with a harsh, almost bruising kiss.

_You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion,_

Stefan grinned into the kiss, feeling Vladimir's tounge lap at his lower lip and he gladly opened up. They shared a long, open mouthed kiss. He could feel Vladimir's hand sliding up and down his thigh and his tounge rubbing against his own. If these were the perks of having mates, Stefan wasn't complaining. Vladimir stopped their kiss and trailed down his face, nibbling at his jaw and then his collar bone. He bit down on to the crook of his neck; Stefan wincing a bit as the venom rushed through him. It didn't really hurt, but it did sting a little.

Vladimir tugged at his pants, pulling at the belt and removing them. Stefan stopped him midway and sat up, shoving Vladimir beneath him with impish grin. He latched his lips to Vladimir's right nipple, swirling small circles around the bud until it hardened. Vladimir groaned and Stefan felt his erection harder at that sound. He kissed his way down Vladimir until he reached his pants; pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

_My confusion, my confession, The one I want tonight_

He pulled out Vladimir's erection and placed it in his moth, sucking and licking the tip. Vladimir hissed and pulled at Stefan's hair, the wrap around it falling out and long, black curls shot loose. He grinned as Vladimir thrusted his hips into his mouth, giving Stefan even more of himself to enjoy. Stefan could practically feel Vladimir was about ready to explod and he bobbed his head up and down even faster, his teeth even giving the blonds length little nips.

Finally, Vladimir couldn't hold it anymore and he released himself into Stefan's mouth, little streams of semen running from Stefan's mouth. Stefan jut licked it all up until it was all gone. Vladimir let out a growl and grabbed Stefan, pulling him into another passionate kiss and removing his pants. He spread Stefan's legs apart and inserted a finger, pumping into his entrence. Stefan gasped and let out a little whimper when Vladimir stopped. Vladimir let out a chuckle and added a second finger; eventually adding a third.

_You're my obsession, the question and conclusion,_

Never in his immortal life had Stefan ever felt anything like this. The sensations Vladimir was giving him didn't seem real. Here he was, an ancient vampire and still a virgin. He felt like he was going to burst open when Vladimir stopped and lined himself up with Stefan, grinning down at him with a cocky grin. "This might hurt a bit."

"You sound like Jane," Stefan complained, but his lips held a grin.

Vladimir smirked. He thrust into Stefan, hard and fast. Stefan groaned and felt precum run down his length. Vladimir kept on thrusting, never getting tired, never slowing down. Their bodies molded perfectly together, or so it seemed. The penetration didn't hurt at all. For humans it did, but not theirs. They were stronger than the fragile little humans.

Vladimir's thrusts were getting deeper; Stefan moaning and groaning like there was no tomorrow. His seed flowed out onto his stomach and onto Vladimir's black satin sheets. Vladimir hit his prostate, sending waves throughout Stefan. He eventually did come, his seed flowing inside of Stefan. "Stefan!" He called out and Stefan touched his face, smoothing over his pale features and grinning as Vladimir pulled out of him.

"That..was...incredible!"

Vladimir nodded. "It was,"

_You are, you are, you are, my fetish_

Stefan smirked and looked over at his lover. "I know this sounds odd, but it's so cliche to say that I love you,"

Vladimir smirked back. "You don't have to say it. I know you do."

Stefan leaned over and gave him a slow, gentle kiss, which seemed out of character, but at the moment, he didn't care. He climbed back on top of Vladimir, his long black curls sweeping over his shoulders. "You ready for another round?"

"Again? My, my, can't get enough, now can you?"

"Shut up!"

And with that, Stefan shut him up by kissing him.

**Yeah, I finally gave you guys a lemon! I'm not usually good at writing them. I've only written one and that was a looonnnngg time ago. I hope it wasn't tooo bad. Well review! The song in the middle was "My obsession" by Cinema Bizarre. Anyway, I'll give you one last song just because**

_I want you, you know that I do,_

_So I will give, I'll give it all up for you,_

_I see it in your eyes, you feel it burning up the room,_

_I'll taste of your spices anyway_

_-Spice by Len Kagamine_


	15. Chapter 15: The epilouge

This is the epilouge. I know, it's not going to be very interesting, but I'm planning on making another story after this the one. The sequel to Break the Ice. We don't see Stefan and Vladimir in this chappie, sad :( But we will see the Volturi. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you enjoyed this because I had a lot of fun working on this. Love, love, and nuffles!

_**(Volturi)**_

"I can't believe this!" Caius hissed, pacing around the throne room in anger. His footsteps seemed to shake the floor, and even some of the guard looked a bit nerveous when they saw him. "We let them get away with that...that..._monster_. Aro, wait, Aro are you even listening to me?"

Aro was not listening to him, if that were not obvious enough. Marcus let out a sigh of boredom. "Brother," he said flatly. "I do not believe Aro is listening. He seems much to preoccupied."

Caius narrowed his eyes. "Aro, Aro! Pay attention!"

Aro lifted his red eyes towards Caius, a smile plastered to his face and he rubbed his ice cold hands. "I'm listening, Caius. What is ailing you?"

"Why did you let the Cullens get away with that! And what's worse, you even called them friends!"

Aro shook his head, the smile on his face widening and even the guard looked a little scared. "Brother dear, did you ever think that was the intention?"

Caius stared at Aro with an O shapped mouth. "What?"

Aro got out of his throne and smoothly walked over to him, his face the picture of ease. "Brother, don't you get it? By letting the Cullens think they've won, we can begin to plot our next move."

"Do you even know your next move?"

"Caius, he already knows what he's going to do. Can't you tell by now?" Marcus added in dully, finding the dust particles falling from the window interesting. Caius narrowed his eyes at Marcus, but did not say anything. Aro placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I will explain more later, dear Caius. Our precious Alice will be watching our moves, so now is not the time to act. We must wait until their guard is down. Then we can attack."

Caius's eyes lit up, a maddened grin lighting his face. "We're finally going to kill all of the Cullens?

Aro shook his head. "No, we'll keep the special ones. The rest can die," he said dissmisvely. "I care not for their mates, but I want Alice, Edward, Bella, and dear little Renesmee. Would it not be interesting to have a little hybrid in the group?"

Caius did not answer to the little hybrid part. "I like this idea, but when do you plan to put it into action?"

"Soon Caius, soon."

**Meh, it was short. But that's it people! Review! Till then...**


End file.
